Sunset Part II
by transmutejun
Summary: This continues on from Sunset Part I, and won't make much sense unless you have read that first! Jun deals with the repercussions of what she has learned about her past.
1. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jun wasn't entirely sure how long the kiss lasted. At first, she had been surprised by the contact, but the delicious warmth that was spreading through her body told her that _this_ was what she craved… _this_ was what had been missing from her life. She had waited so long for Ken to kiss her, to make the first move…

But this _wasn't_ Ken. Even as the thought flitted across her mind, Jun pushed it away. She needed this… she _wanted_ this. She wanted to feel desirable… like a woman, and not just another 'guy' on the team.

But was Joe the right person?

Again, the physical side of Jun's nature pushed the errant thought aside, and the Swan sighed as she pulled herself closer to her partner.

Joe slid one hand through Jun's hair, running his fingers lightly through the silky strands, while the other cupped her cheek. He was overwhelmed by his desire for this woman, and the realization that perhaps… she desired him too.

But the Condor was not entirely without doubts. He knew that Jun was hurt and vulnerable, due to her recent discoveries about her past, and Ken's callous reaction. Still, that didn't stop his body from crying out for her.

They pulled apart simultaneously, excited and breathless. Joe saw his desire reflected in Jun's eyes as they stared at each other, silently questioning what had just happened between them.

Words hung, unspoken, in the air. Neither of them was willing to shatter the moment by uttering something that could ruin it. Silently, Jun took Joe's hand, and placed it on the back of her wheelchair.

Nodding, Joe stood up and pushed her out of the room, and into the empty corridor. In moments, they were back at Jun's quarters.

Gently, Joe picked the Swan up in his arms, laying her down on her bed, as he had done the night before.

But this was _nothing_ like the night before.

Joe knelt down on the floor, his face close to Jun's, but neither of them touched the other. They took long, slow breaths in unison, devouring each other with hungry eyes.

Tentatively, Joe reached out toward Jun, slowly letting his hand move toward her skin, inch by inch, as if savoring the anticipation that the contact of her flesh against his would bring.

When his fingers grazed by her arm, Jun shivered with excitement. It had been so long since anyone had touched her in this way, and she was just now realizing how much she had missed it. Unconsciously, she shifted her body ever so slightly, increasing the pressure of his touch by the smallest degree.

Joe slowly trailed his fingers up Jun's arm, gently moving up and around her shoulder. She sighed as he reached her neck, sliding upward and underneath her earlobe, toward her temple, and around her forehead.

Jun felt as if a deep heat was soaking into her body, through Joe's simple caress. As his fingers passed over her skin, the pleasant sensation intensified, following the path of his touch. She closed her eyes, immersing herself in the incredible response the Condor was awakening within her.

Joe's fingertips brushed lightly down Jun's jaw, past her chin, and to her collarbone. Hesitating for a brief moment, he continued his caress straight down, between her breasts, barely making contact with the soft, rounded flesh beneath her shirt. Joe was spellbound at Jun's response to his touch. Her ingenuous reactions were arousing him faster than he had even thought possible. Joe wondered when Jun had last been shown any physical affection. It was obvious that she had a passionate nature that had been denied for far too long. Certainly, it had been longer for her than it had been for him, although his experience was not nearly as vast as his reputation implied.

Jun's breathing had become harsh and ragged as her desire enveloped her. She wanted more. She was past thinking about right and wrong; Jun only knew that she craved Joe's touch. She needed to be fulfilled. She arched her back, bringing her body upward to meet his hand as it slid down her torso, until his entire palm rested on her stomach.

A wave of disappointment crashed over Jun, as Joe's hand slid over her waist and away from her body. Her eyes snapped open, and a soft cry escaped her lips.

There had been no words between them, but Joe saw the hungry, pleading look in Jun's eyes, and knew that he felt the same. He moved closer, opening his mouth to speak, when Jun raised her head, capturing his lips with her own. Overwhelmed, Joe surrendered to his own desires, returning her kiss and shifting himself to lie down next to her on the bed.

The Swan's form seemed to soften and flow, conforming to the Condor's lean, hard shape, until Joe barely knew where his body ended and Jun's began. The roughness of their clothing seemed insignificant compared to the shared pressure and heat of their entwined bodies. Arms and legs wound around each other, touching and exploring their shape and feel in a delicious tangle.

Jun could hardly believe the incredible sensations coursing through her. She felt as if she were on fire, but rather than wanting to put out the flames, she only wanted Joe to fuel the blaze within her. She couldn't recall ever feeling so out of control, yet so immeasurably pleasured.

Joe found that his hand was underneath Jun's shirt, and she gave a throaty murmur of pleasure as he touched her breast, slipping his fingers inside her bra. He savored the feel of her soft, pliant skin against his calloused palm.

Jun was trembling with the feelings Joe was evoking in her. Only two men had ever touched her there before… One was a Galactor soldier who had grabbed her briefly before having his neck broken by the Swan a mere three seconds later. The other was Koji… come to think of it; Koji had died by her hand as well. Maybe she and Joe had more in common than they realized.

But Koji had never made her feel like _this_. The lukewarm reactions Jun had had to his touch were completely forgotten as her body melted under the onslaught of Joe's caresses.

Joe tried to consider the implications of what was happening, but his thoughts were being washed away in the rising tide of his passion. He had never had a woman respond so fully to his touch, and it was resulting in the most intense arousal he had ever experienced. It was only his disciplined nature that allowed him to hold back and enjoy the moment, rather than rushing toward a fuller intimacy.

But if Joe were truthful with himself, he knew that there was something else holding him back. He was afraid of how this would change things between him and Jun. Certainly Joe had no problems with a change in the nature of their relationship, but what if Jun regretted these actions later on?

This was all happening too fast… Joe had to halt it, before it went too far. But he didn't want to. Yet he knew that if they were to proceed any further, there would be no stopping the tide of their passion.

"Jun…" he whispered.

"Shhhhh…." Jun placed her finger over his mouth, her own lips bruised with his kisses. "Just be with me, Joe."

"I want to…" Joe groaned, "God, how I want to… but…"

"No buts…" Jun murmured, her tongue flicking at his ear, "just _now_…"

Joe captured her finger in his teeth, briefly sucking on it before releasing it back into her possession.

"_Now_ can't last forever, Jun." he replied, his tone indicating significantly more restraint than he actually possessed at this moment.

"Silly man…" Jun sighed, "There's no forever for _us_. We may not live to see another sunset."

She had a point. It was the very attitude by which Joe lived his life. Still… Jun had not always embraced that concept in the past.

Jun sensed the Condor's resolve crumbling and made a final plea.

"Just touch me, Joe." she whispered, breathing softly on his neck.

He responded with a low growl, crushing her mouth with his. Jun giggled in the back of her throat, returning the kiss aggressively, letting herself be swept away by the Condor's passionate embrace.

Before long, however, his embrace was not enough. Jun needed to feel his touch on her skin. She laced her fingers through his, and brought his hand to rest on her bare stomach. But to her surprise, it wasn't his hand that touched her. Joe's mouth descended on her breast, his teeth and tongue caressing her, even through her shirt and bra.

Her mind awhirl with lust, she welcomed the touch of his fingers again, when they slipped into her jeans, and below the waistband of her underwear.

Jun nearly screamed as his hard fingertips found her most sensitive place, pleasure crashing over her again and again as she clutched at his hair.

"Oh, Joe…" she groaned, lost in the sensations he was evoking in her.

Joe nearly exploded when Jun said his name with such lust in her voice. He had never felt so desired. He gently placed two fingers inside of her, desperately wishing that it could be that other part of him experiencing her intimate embrace.

As the Swan, Jun knew the full exhilaration of soaring, gliding on the air, flying with the wind. It was the only thing that could compare to the exhilaration she was feeling now. Her heart flew, as Joe kissed her and she completed her passion.

The pair lay unmoving, lips still touching, taking in the intimate experience they had both shared. It felt right, lying together, taking comfort and pleasure in each other's presence, and the memory of their encounter.

After a few minutes, Jun moved slightly, stretching her mouth into a radiant smile.

"Joe…" she whispered, searching for words, "That was… incredible. I never knew I…"

"How long has it been for you, Jun?" Joe asked tenderly.

"Since… a long time." Jun replied, blushing. She wasn't sure she should be bringing up her past lover, in bed with another man. What was the etiquette for this kind of thing anyhow?

"But, he never made me feel like _you_ just did." Jun said shyly.

Joe's heart leapt at her innocent admission. Inwardly, he thrilled to the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to awaken Jun to the passionate nature inside of her. But that led him into a new dilemma. What was Jun feeling for him?

Was it simple lust? Or was it something more?

It had been an emotional and heart-wrenching evening for both of them, and neither Joe nor Jun were in the shape to be making any kind of serious decisions.

Jun slid her hand from Joe's chest, down past his stomach, and onto his hips. She leaned up to kiss the Condor, moving her fingers downward to caress that most male part of him.

"No, Jun." Joe interrupted her, breaking off the kiss and gently catching her hand in his. "I think we need to stop."

"But, you didn't…"

"That's not important." Joe replied, suddenly realizing that it was growing more and more important as he spoke. He tried to phrase his thoughts again.

"I think… before anything else happens, we need to sort things out." Joe said, mentally kicking himself for feeling the need to be so damned honorable.

"I know…" Jun sighed. "You're right, of course… but I was… I _am_… enjoying the moment so much…"

"I have no regrets, Joe." she said, staring the Condor straight in the eye. "If you don't want… strings… I understand."

"And here, I thought _you_ might be the one who didn't want any 'strings'." Joe chuckled.

"You have a point there." Jun smiled. "My evening _did_ start out moving in a totally different direction." She grew serious again. "But it was the _wrong_ direction, Joe. I know that now."

"You don't _know_ that." Joe replied. "And I think you need to figure it out, before we… continue… this… whatever _this_ is."

"I hate that you're always right." Jun grinned.

"And with that, I think I should be going." Joe said quietly.

Jun opened her mouth to protest, but then bowed her head in acquiescence. Hadn't she just promised him that there would be no strings attached?

"No matter what happens, I'll never forget this, Jun." Joe smiled at her.

Jun reached over, giving him a long, slow kiss.

"Neither will I."

88888

Ken lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out just what had happened that evening.

The evening had started out so well, but then he had thought about Katse, and everything had fallen apart. He knew it hadn't been Jun's fault, but he hadn't been able to concentrate after that. Running out of the room… getting _away_ from Jun… that had been the only way to make these terrible visions stop.

Ken didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to recapture the closeness that he and Jun had shared… was it only a week ago? But he couldn't do that if visions of Katse kept popping into his head every time he looked at her.

Still, he had owed Jun an explanation. So after he had cleared his head, he had gone back to the conference room to talk to her.

Only to find her kissing Joe.

It was now _this_ image that was seared into his brain, refusing to leave, no matter how much he tried to think of something else.

Ken wanted to be angry, to blame Jun for her behavior. But he couldn't. In all honesty, he knew he had treated Jun terribly ever since the debriefing. Ken was sure that Jun must think he despised her. In fact, the Eagle had given her every indication that there was absolutely nothing between them.

No, Ken was the one at fault here. So the question remained: was he going to do anything about this?

Jun was still the same incredible woman he had known for years. _He_ was the one who had changed. It bothered Ken that _he_ was the one who was so shallow… that he couldn't get beyond his hatred for Katse to reach for something wonderful with Jun.

If there was any chance at all of resolving this, Ken needed to talk to Jun, to explain everything to her, and work this out.

But now, there was the added wrinkle of Jun's feelings for Joe. At first, Ken had tried to convince himself that what he had seen wasn't serious. Joe and Jun were just friends…

Only, they hadn't looked like friends.

They had looked like lovers. Joe: holding Jun's cheek in his palm. Jun: her arms entwined around Joe's neck. Ken had dreamt of holding Jun… kissing Jun… in that way. He had only watched them for a few seconds, but Ken could not forget what he had seen.

How many years had he wasted, never acting on his feelings? Meticulously burying them whenever they might crop up, only to have them burst forth in the last couple of months? If he had just acted on his emotions back then, perhaps now, things would be different.

But there was no point thinking about what _could_ have been. Ken grimaced. Despite what he had seen, despite Jun's relationship to Berg Katse, Ken realized that he still wanted the Swan. It was a cruel irony to be realizing the depth of his feelings for her now, when it might be too late.

Yet, if Jun had truly become involved with Joe, Ken couldn't get between them. Not when he, himself, was still sorting the events of the last few days out in his mind. But what if Ken truly _had_ misinterpreted what he had seen? He was pretty sure that Jun wasn't the kind of girl to go out on a date if she were already involved with someone else.

There might _still_ be a chance for the two of them. If only Ken could get her alone to talk… really talk… and sort out his unresolved issues.

More than anything, Ken still wanted to share his sunsets with Jun.


	2. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was only mid-afternoon, and Jun was already exhausted. She had spent the entire morning at the Medical Center. After numerous tests and discussions, she had been given permission to walk again, for brief periods. She had even been cleared to go on a mission, should an emergency arise. Another day or two of rest and her feet would be back to normal. Additionally, her burns were nearly healed, thanks to the skin regeneration treatments she had undergone in the Medical Center.

Jun had been thrilled to learn that she was leaving her wheelchair behind. It had been nothing but problematic for her. Being able to walk out of the medical center, without the chair, made her feel like she was starting her life all over again.

That feeling had dissipated the moment she entered Dr. Nambu's lab. For nearly three hours now, the Doctor had been performing procedures, running tests, making adjustments, scanning her brainwaves… Jun was beginning to feel nauseous from the endless rounds of scans. But she knew it was important to ensure that Leader X could not detect her. She had been lucky to escape Galactor with her secret identity intact, but that would be destroyed if The Swan were transmitting the location signal meant for Jun Matsuo.

"Good news, Jun!" Nambu said, "That last procedure appears to have been successful!"

Jun gave him a weak smile. All she wanted to do was throw up. But at least this ordeal was over.

"I have to get back to my office, to check on a few things." the Doctor continued. "Why don't you rest here for awhile, before going back to your quarters?"

"Thank you, Hakase." Jun whispered.

"I'll see you later, Jun." Nambu said, patting her hand, before leaving the room.

Jun lay on her back, fighting the waves of nausea that rolled over her. At last they subsided, and she let her mind drift, as she did when she meditated.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she entered an almost dream-like trance. Her body welcomed the rest, but Jun's mind was still awake, and active.

Joe… this was a development that Jun hadn't expected, and yet… it wasn't entirely unwelcome, either. He had been like a brother to her for years, but Jun had never felt anything more for him. Until last night…

What had changed? Was it Joe? No, he was the same fascinating, and frustrating, person he had always been. Jun was the one who had changed. She had been so wrapped up in Ken for years that she had never even thought of looking anywhere else.

Particularly not at the person whose shoulder she cried on, every time Ken ignored her.

While Jun had no regrets for anything that had happened the previous night, she knew that Joe had been right. She had been caught up in her feelings of the moment, and needed to sort things out. The analytical side of her had to wonder _why_ this had happened with him. Were there real emotions there, or had she just been feeling alone, unwanted, and vulnerable?

A little of both…

Still, Jun recognized that she didn't want to start anything emotionally serious with Joe just yet. She didn't want to rebound from one failed relationship (well, a relationship that had never really gotten off the ground, if she were honest) into another.

She needed time. Time to sort out her feelings… for Joe, for Ken… and for herself.

88888

Joe grunted with the exertion of lifting weights. He had been feeling really good about himself when he had started the session, so he had added an extra ten pounds to his usual routine.

Now, an hour later, his muscles were screaming in protest.

Still, it was a good kind of pain… one that helped clear his mind. Exactly what he needed today.

As he worked out, Joe's mind went over and over the events of the previous night. Discovering Jun in the conference room… their bizarre pact… kissing her… and after…

It was the _after_ that Joe couldn't get out of his mind.

He had thrown himself onto his bed the moment he had reached his quarters, falling asleep almost before his head had hit the pillow. Still, his sleep had been restless, and full of dreams about Jun, and her passionate response to his attentions. While Joe certainly had no regrets about what had happened, he couldn't help wondering if Jun did. He had tried to give her some space today, to think things through on her own, but his need to see her was starting to take over.

Joe made up his mind to seek Jun out as soon as he was finished in the gym. They needed to talk… to figure out exactly what was going on between the two of them.

He had just finished with the weights and was walking toward the mats, to practice his combat skills, when Ken entered the gym.

Joe raised his hand in greeting, but Ken turned away.

Ken had seen Joe, but he couldn't face the Condor right now. Perhaps after he had talked to Jun, then he would be able to deal with Joe.

But not right now.

Ken watched the Condor surreptitiously as he took to the mat, sparring with practice dummies and punching bags. Suddenly, Joe stood up and looked the Eagle right in the eye.

"Interested in a few rounds, Ken?" Joe asked.

It sounded like a casual challenge: the kind they often engaged in. But today, there was something else behind the usual words. Today, it was about more than just practice.

It was about Jun.

Ken nodded curtly, moving out to the open area of the gym.

"Bird Go!" he shouted, moving his arm in a sweeping motion.

Joe was taken aback. He had only been suggesting a little sparring, but Ken was taking it up another notch. Obviously, he felt that he had something to prove to Joe.

Or that Joe had something to prove to him.

Never one to back down from a challenge, the Condor followed suit, transmuting even as he leapt into the air for his first attack: a vicious kick aimed at the Eagle's head.

The Eagle grabbed his opponent's ankle, twisting hard to turn him off balance. The Condor broke off his attack, turning away in a graceful roll.

Not giving the Condor time to stand, the Eagle threw himself across the room, fists first.

The Condor seized his opponent's forearms, catapulting the Eagle over his head. The Eagle twisted in midair, landing on his feet and launching himself at the Condor.

A flurry of punches flew between the pair. To a casual observer, they would have appeared as a blur, but in fact, they were an incredible series of precise movements, countered by equally precise blocks.

Usually, Joe was more aggressive in his fighting style, while Ken was more controlled. This led the Condor to take risks, often gaining an unexpected advantage, while the Eagle took full benefit of any minor weakness shown by his opponent.

Today, these roles were reversed. The Eagle was fueled by anger, while the Condor was in an analytical frame of mind. This difference was noted by both men, although the reasons for it remained uncertain.

The Condor noted that his opponent was leaving his middle unprotected, and delivered a swift side kick to the Eagle's torso. Undaunted, the Eagle attempted a sweep as he went down, knocking the Condor off of his feet.

The Condor recovered by executing a perfect backflip, ducking another kick from the Eagle as he moved in for the final blow.

The Eagle's simultaneous kick and punch were expertly blocked by the Condor. The two opponents held the position, maintaining the perfect stalemate between them. It was obvious that they were evenly matched.

The two men stared at each other, their faces mere inches apart, a primal urge reflected in their eyes. Breathing heavily, they were just about to continue the fight, when they were interrupted by a disembodied voice rising from Ken's arm.

"G-1, this is Nambu." came the voice, "Assemble the team in the briefing room, immediately."

Ken and Joe nodded to each other, acknowledging the temporary cessation of their fight. They both knew that it was far from over.

Stepping away, Ken answered the call.

_This_ battle would have to wait.

88888

Jun groaned inwardly as she entered the briefing room, carefully lowering herself down to sit on the couch. She hadn't completely recovered from Dr. Nambu's procedure, and she hoped that the feelings of nausea and aching would dissipate soon. Still, the prospect of a mission was enough to take her mind off of her physical discomfort. It had been a long time since she had been in action as the Swan.

Jinpei and Ryu entered the room, chattering away about their video games, but all business as soon as Dr. Nambu arrived. Ken and Joe were the last to arrive, appearing silently just as the Doctor called the meeting to order.

"For the past twenty-four hours, the ISO has been tracking what we believe is a new Galactor mecha. At first, we were unable to determine its purpose, as it did not appear to be designed in an offensive capacity."

"You mean, it isn't designed to attack?" Jinpei asked in surprise.

"No." Nambu comfirmed. "And this morning, we received word from one of our operatives about its true purpose. The operative died to send us this information. He felt that it was that important." Nambu looked at each member of the Science Ninja Team, his expression only adding to the weight of his words.

"So, what does it do?" Ryu asked nervously.

"Essentially, it is a glorified transport ship." The Doctor revealed, "But it is _what_ the mecha is transporting, that is important. It contains an extremely advanced laboratory."

"A laboratory?" Jun asked, "What are they making?"

"According to our informant, it is a variant of the Anthrax virus." Nambu said gravely. "It is an inhaled disease that kills 99.9 of those exposed within sixty minutes of exposure. We have to assume that Galactor plans to use this weapon on the general population."

"When will this virus be deployed?" Ken asked.

"We are not certain," the Doctor replied, "but it is expected to be within the next week or so. It goes without saying that this virus needs to be destroyed before that point."

"Can we destroy the mecha without spreading the virus?" Jun asked, furrowing her brow.

"We aren't certain what effect destroying the mecha will have." Nambu admitted. "So you will have to infiltrate the mecha, and insinuate an antigen, developed by the ISO, into the virus. Although this is a mutated virus, we have reasonable hopes that our re-engineered antidote will at least minimize the impact of the virus being released into the atmosphere."

"Of course," he continued, "it would be even better if you could destroy the mecha in an unpopulated area, allowing it to die out before it is inhaled by any humans. You must insinuate the antigen into the virus _and_ destroy the mecha. Even if the antigen kills the virus outright, we must ensure that Galactor no longer has access to the research data from the laboratory."

"We are tracking the mecha, and believe that it will be in an unpopulated area over the Simpson Desert, in central Australia, in approximately four hours. Your mission is to infiltrate the mecha, introduce the antigen, and destroy the laboratory." Nambu ordered.

"Launch the God Phoenix. I pray for your success."

"Roger!" shouted the team as one.


	3. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Exactly four hours later, the God Phoenix was flying over the Australian Desert.

"I am picking up the Galactor mecha at the outer edge of our radar coverage, Commander." Jun reported.

Ken surveyed her readings.

"Okay, team, this is a stealth mission." the Eagle stated. "We need to remain undetected as long as possible. Ryu, I'll need you to deploy our electro-magnetic dampeners and fly us above the mecha, in the clouds, so they can't detect us."

"Roger!" Ryu responded.

"The rest of us will fly down to the mecha and infiltrate the craft. Jun, can you determine the best place for us to enter?"

"Yes, Commander." Jun answered, "There appears to be a ventilation shaft that would suit our needs at these co-ordinates."

An aerial image of the mecha appeared on the viewscreen, with the specific location highlighted.

"Looks good." approved Ken. "We'll enter there. Once inside, Jun and Jinpei will locate the laboratory, introduce the antigen into the virus, and set the timers for detonation."

"Dr. Nambu informed me that the antigen needs twenty minutes to interact with the virus, so you'll have to set the explosives for that amount of time." the Eagle informed the Swan.

"Understood." Jun replied.

"Joe and I will watch your backs and take down any resistance, to allow you to do your jobs." Ken continued. "This mission is critical. If Galactor develops and deploys this virus, the entire population of the Earth could be killed without a single casualty on their part."

"Jun and Jinpei, you _must_ carry out your mission, at _any_ cost."

The Swan and the Swallow nodded solemnly. They understood the heavy weight on their slim shoulders.

Ken felt slightly guilty about ordering Jinpei to accompany Jun to the laboratory. He knew that the Swan was perfectly capable of carrying out something like this on her own. But this was her first mission since she had learned of her relationship to Berg Katse, and since Leader X had been inside her mind. At the last minute, the Eagle found that he didn't entirely trust that the Swan hadn't been compromised. And so, he had ordered the Swallow to keep an eye on her.

"Ryu, how long until we're in position?" Ken asked.

"Two minutes, Commander."

"Then let's assemble at the dome." Ken ordered. The team scrambled to follow his command.

The view outside of the dome was nothing but grayish mist. They could not see the mecha below, but had to trust in the Owl's navigating and piloting skills, confident that they would find themselves where they needed to be.

The moment the glass bubble opened, the four ninjas jumped off of the God Phoenix, and glided down through the clouds. The mecha rose up before them, and they quickly located the ventilation shaft that Jun and pointed out earlier.

As they glided down toward the mecha, Ken surveyed his team. They all had the look of determination and resolve that he had come to expect from them. In that sense, this mission was no different from any other.

When they reached the shaft, they realized that there was a grille over it, preventing their entry. Without hesitation, Joe pulled out his gun and employed its blowtorch attachment to cut their way inside. After a few seconds, they gained entry to the mecha, dropping down into a large chamber.

Unfortunately, they had a welcoming party.

A few hundred Galactor goons surrounded the Science Ninja Team, all pointing their rifles at their enemies. Berg Katse stood on a catwalk toward the top of the multi-storey room, laughing at their surprise.

"You think you're so clever!" he sneered. "We've been monitoring your actions for some time now. And we are prepared to greet you properly."

"Fire!" screamed Katse, and the area in which the team stood was inundated with a hail of bullets.

Leaping in four different directions, the team fought their enemies. It had been weeks since their last proper encounter with Galactor, and in a way they relished being back in the fray.

Joe let loose a barrage of feather shurikens, taking down the goons closest to him, before launching himself at the next wave of attackers. Ken arced his Bird Rang around the room, slicing through the necks of at least a dozen goons while he fought another three by hand. He caught his returning weapon just as he was delivering a fatal roundhouse kick to yet another hapless Galactor soldier.

Jun shot out her yo-yo toward the nearest group of goons and activated the electric charge, leaving a smoking hole where a squadron of soldiers had been standing a moment before. Seeing her chance, she leapt through the fray, making her way toward the nearest exit. For a brief second, she stopped to look for the Swallow, but found him otherwise occupied. Since Jinpei's weapon was best suited for taking out one goon at a time, the Swallow found himself fighting off a number of Galactor soldiers by hand. It was obvious that he would be occupied for awhile longer.

The success of the mission was of the utmost importance. Jun took off alone, down an empty corridor.

The battle raged on, and despite the advantage of heavy numbers, it was obvious that Galactor was losing the fight.

"Activate the Entangler." Katse ordered the ridiculously garbed Captain at his side.

"Right away, Sire!" shouted the captain, activating a series of commands on a nearby wall panel.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ken saw a shimmering substance floating an inch above the floor. It was almost paper-thin, and appeared to be made of some kind of liquid metal. It flowed and moved around the feet of the Galactor soldiers, and was heading his way.

The Eagle leapt into the air, running across the tops of the goons' heads to avoid the flowing metal. He landed on the opposite side of the room, engaging a fresh battalion of soldiers.

Ken noticed Joe and Jinpei avoiding the metallic liquid in a similar manner. But there was no sign of Jun.

Scanning the room, the Eagle realized that the Swan was gone. She had undertaken her mission alone.

Concerned and distracted, Ken did not notice the flowing metal substance moving toward him. It slipped closer and closer, almost as if it were anticipating its meeting with Gatchaman.

Before Ken realized it, the metallic liquid had surrounded him, and even as he leapt into the air, silvery strands shot up around his body, wrapping themselves around his legs. He reached for his Bird Rang, but the goons surrounding him grabbed at his arms, pulling him down toward the ground. Ken looked up angrily, to see Berg Katse standing over him.

"Well, well, well…" Katse grinned maliciously, "It looks as if my Entangler has captured a little Bird for me."


	4. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The number of goons appeared to be thinning, and Joe sighed in relief. If Galactor was re-grouping for another attack, that gave Jun and Jinpei enough time to have a good chance of succeeding in their mission.

But then, Joe saw Jinpei in a corner of the chamber, expertly throwing his bolas at a goon attempting to escape the room. Hadn't he and Jun even gotten started yet? Joe swore under his breath in disgust.

Offhandedly throwing a feather shuriken over his shoulder at the last approaching goon, Joe strode furiously toward the Swallow, who was just retrieving his weapon from the neck of yet another Galactor soldier. The Condor's latest victim fell to the floor, face first and gurgling his last breath, even as Joe grabbed Jinpei by his wings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joe ranted, "You were ordered to accompany G-3!"

"But she's gone!" Jinpei shrugged, "I looked for her a minute ago, and she wasn't there."

"A minute ago?" growled Joe, fixing the Swallow with his infamous Condor glare, "We've been here at least ten minutes! You should have left to find the laboratory as soon as we infiltrated the mecha!" Joe threw Jinpei to the ground, appalled at the way the Swallow had dropped the ball.

Jinpei made a face at the Condor from his position on the floor.

"Well?" Joe said menacingly, "What are you still doing here? Get going! That's an order!"

"Roger." muttered Jinpei. Joe really was taking this a bit too seriously. Sheesh. It wasn't like Onechan couldn't handle it on her own.

A supposition that was aptly proven when the Swan came running into the room, yo-yo in hand.

"G-3! What have you been doing?" the Condor cried.

"Accomplishing our objective, of course." Jun answered casually, "What did you think I was doing?"

"At least _somebody_ knows how to do their job around here." sighed the Condor, glaring at the vindicated Swallow. "All right, if the timer is set, let's get out of here, before the next wave of goons arrives."

"But where's G-1?" Jun asked, looking around. "Shouldn't he be here?"

Joe nearly screamed in frustration. It was just like the Eagle to run off for a bit of solo hero-work without telling the rest of them. How many times had it happened before, leaving the Condor holding the bag?

"Whatever he's doing, he knows this thing is about to blow." Joe replied in an irritated tone. "We'll just meet him back on the God Phoenix."

"But what if he's in trouble?" Jun asked, "We can't just abandon him!"

"We were ordered to complete this mission at _any_ cost." Joe replied through gritted teeth, "Not that I truly think the Eagle is…"

"Aniki wouldn't just run off when he knew we were about to blow up the mecha…" Jinpei's voice trailed off as they all realized that, in fact, the Eagle had done _exactly_ that, many times before.

"I have a bad feeling about this, G-2." Jun said quietly. "I'm going after him."

"What?" Joe cried, "You are ordered to get yourself back to the God Phoenix. Now!"

"I have fifteen minutes before detonation." Jun replied calmly, "If I don't find him before then, I'll get out." She looked the Condor directly in the eye.

"I promise."

Joe was torn. He was fairly certain that Ken was off on some glory-seeking rampage after Katse, but there _was_ a reasonable possibility that he was in trouble.

"Okay." the Condor grudgingly agreed. "Since you've actually demonstrated some _good_ judgment today," with this statement he looked with irritation at the Swallow, "I'll trust you, G-3. But make sure you're out of here before detonation, even if you _do_ find him."

"I'll do my best." Jun winked at Joe, running off before he could respond.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Joe muttered to Jinpei. The Swallow was only too happy to comply with the Condor's order.

But Joe couldn't help feeling like he had made a terrible mistake.

88888

Jun swore under her breath in frustration. She had less than ten minutes before the charges she had placed in the laboratory went off, and she still had not located the Eagle.

Hearing a noise, Jun slipped into the shadows, watching two Galactor soldiers walk near her position. The moment they had passed, she pulled out her yo-yo, throwing the wire, garrote-fashion, around one goon's neck while simultaneously kicking the other in the head, sending him sprawling to the floor.

The eyes of the trapped goon bulged as he witnessed what happened to his companion.

"Where is Katse?" Jun hissed in the goon's ear. She figured that she'd be more likely to get an answer to that question than 'Where is the Eagle?'.

A gurgling sound emanated from the goon's throat. Jun tightened the yo-yo wire slightly, and repeated her question.

"Last time I'm asking… where is Katse?" she asked in a vicious tone.

"Control room…" gasped the goon "That way… 100 meters…" he weakly pointed down the corridor from which he had come.

"But you'll never make it there, bitch!" he cried in a stronger voice, whipping his gun around to point it at the Swan.

Jun electrified the yo-yo wire and neatly stepped around the falling body of the dead soldier.

"Wanna bet?" she murmured, as she rushed away from the scene.

Jun raced down the corridor, praying that she would have enough time. At the end of the hallway was a giant pair of double doors, emblazoned with the Galactor Devil logo.

This _looked_ like the right place, but Jun had to be sure. She didn't have much time to waste. She spotted a vent in the ceiling. Smiling to herself, she looped her yo-yo around the grate, yanking it off before leaping up into the air duct above her.

88888

Joe and Jinpei were lowered down on the elevation platform into the main bridge of the God Phoenix.

"Where's Ken?" asked Ryu, mildly curious.

"Where do you think?" Joe muttered, "Off running after Katse, I suspect."

"Ah…" the Owl nodded, "But what about Jun?"

"She went after him." the Condor growled. "She's a damn fool."

"She'll be okay, Joe." Ryu offered, "She's gotten out of lots of tough places before."

"Yeah, and Aniki will be with her!" Jinpei piped up. "You'll see!"

"I hope you're right." replied Joe grimly. What the hell was wrong with him? The kid was right; this was hardly an unusual situation. How many times before had he waited on the God Phoenix for one or more teammates to return before a Galactor mecha exploded? How many times had his teammates done the same for him?

But this time was different.

This time, Joe had more personal concerns. He couldn't stop thinking about Jun, and what she had gone through the last time she had escaped a Galactor base. The thought of seeing her hurt again… or worse… was almost too much to bear.

Stoically, the Condor pushed those feelings aside, attempting instead to concentrate on giving Ryu orders relating to the optimal location to deploy the God Phoenix. It was much more difficult than he had anticipated.

Perhaps the Eagle had been right about this kind of thing, after all.

It pained Joe to admit it, even to himself, but his concern for Jun was causing him to second-guess his decisions. In command, he couldn't afford that luxury.

He just hoped to God that he didn't need it.


	5. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ken struggled vainly against the shackles that held his arms high above his head. He mentally cursed his inattentiveness. It had been his doubts about Jun that had gotten him into this mess. As Commander, he knew he shouldn't be second-guessing his decisions. He had assigned Jun to the task of destroying the virus, and the laboratory, and should simply have trusted that she was capable of carrying out that job.

Of course she was… that was the kind of thing Jun excelled at. But there had been that niggling finger of doubt at the back of his mind… What if Jun became overwhelmed, being back among Galactor personnel again? What if Leader X had planted a subliminal suggestion in her mind? What if she became unable to carry out her mission?

He had thought that sending Jinpei along would ease these doubts, but then Jinpei hadn't accompanied her. He had been too occupied dealing with that army of goons.

And now here was the great Gatchaman… a prisoner of Berg Katse. But not for long. Not if Ken could help it. He just had to get free of these shackles.

"Are your restraints too _tight_?" cackled Katse. "That's just too bad, Gatchaman! I would hate for you to leave before you've missed the main event."

"And what would _that_ be, Katse?" Ken spat.

"Why, eliminating the entire population of Australia!" the madman laughed. "We're going to deploy our new super-virus in less than an hour… a matter of minutes, really."

"And what would you gain from such a terrible act?" asked the Eagle, "Destroying millions of lives, for no obvious reward?"

"Oh, there's plenty to gain, all right." sneered Katse, "I will make the world tremble before me! The ISO will have no choice but to hand over all of its data on the Mantle Plan, as well as any resources under their control."

"You, madman!" Gatchaman cried, "Think of all of those innocent lives!"

"Oh, they won't trouble me _too_ much." laughed Katse, "Why…"

The Galactor leader's sentence was cut off by a massive explosion at the entrance to the room. Remnants of the goons who had been guarding the door spattered around the area.

Almost simultaneously, a small detonation opened a hole in the ceiling, and the Swan dropped into the room. Seeing the Eagle, she readied her yo-yo, not noticing the metallic liquid that appeared to be flowing across the floor toward her.

"Look out!" Ken cried, his concern for Jun overwhelming all other thought at this moment.

Jun readied her yo-yo for a strike, but stopped as she felt the sinuous movements of the Entangler wrapping itself around her legs. Almost instantly, two dozen green-suited goons surrounded her, guns aimed at a point blank range.

A maniacal laughter filled the room as Berg Katse pushed his soldiers aside to approach the Swan.

"How nice of you to join us!" he leered at Jun, "Two for the price of one!"

"You'll pay a high price, and you'll have neither of us." Jun snarled. Her adrenaline was pumping. Would she have her chance for revenge? Would she have a chance to kill Katse?

Ken was taken aback by the venom in Jun's voice. She had never been a fan of Katse's, but this was an entirely new level of hatred. She sounded almost like… the Condor.

A realization dawned in Ken's mind: Jun was like Joe… another child of Galactor.

Joe and Jun weren't so different after all. Ken had always accepted Joe's past, knowing that, in a way, it only made him a stronger member of the Science Ninja Team.

Why couldn't he do the same for Jun?

As the Eagle witnessed the malice that hung in the air between the Swan and his greatest enemy, he knew that he had been wrong.

Jun was _nothing_ like Berg Katse.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to kill the both of you." mocked Katse, "But don't worry, I'll kill Gatchaman first. You and I can have a little _fun_." He reached out, grabbing her breast and twisting it painfully.

"Bastard!" Jun spat, backhanding Katse across the cheek and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Any doubt that Katse might have recognized the Swan as his daughter was eliminated in Ken's mind. Katse's obsessed brain was too clouded by madness, to see what was right in front of him.

"You came for nothing!" Katse sneered, wiping at a trickle of blood that was running out of the corner of his mouth. "You're not going to leave here alive!"

"I didn't expect to leave here, alive." Jun replied with a serene smile. "It still won't keep me from accomplishing my goal."

Like a bolt of lightning, Jun's yo-yo shot out of her hand, toward Ken's shackles, emitting a charge that shattered the metal into dozens of fragments. At the same time, she ducked down, using her wings to shelter herself from the gunfire of the soldiers surrounding her.

Predictably, a number of the goons were too slow to react to this maneuver, and ended up shooting each other over the Swan's bended frame. Jun retracted her yo-yo and sent it flying again at the green-suited men in front of her, a small explosion forcing them away from her.

A whizzing sound behind her told Jun that Ken had used his Bird Rang to take out the goons behind her. She smiled to herself. The Eagle would escape after all.

The Swan threw a handful of mini-grenades at the wall. The resulting explosion revealed a smoking hole in the mecha, and the setting sun outside of the craft. The control room began to depressurize, and a rush of air flew past her, fluttering her wings, even as her legs remained entangled.

"Commander, go!" she screamed at the Eagle.

"I can't leave you here!" Ken cried, cutting at the Entangler with his Bird Rang. He was having some success, but not nearly enough.

"Yes, you can." Jun shouted, "I've completed the mission. You _have_ to go!"

Ken understood. She had set the charges in the lab. The mecha was going to explode. They had to get out of there.

"The mission isn't completed until we _both_ leave." he replied, continuing to cut away at the metallic arms grasping Jun's legs.

Berg Katse stood, purple cape flapping in the wind, screaming orders at goons who were scrambling to get away from the force sucking them outside of the flying mecha. Needless to say, their response was less than enthusiastic.

A small explosion was heard, even above the confusion in the control room. The detonation of the Swan's charges had begun.

"Now, Commander!" Jun cried, tears running down her face, even as Berg Katse ran for his escape pod.

"Not without _you_!" Ken shouted. He struck the last metallic tentacle with his weapon, and Jun was free. He grabbed her hand and launched himself at the gaping hole in the wall, just as the control room exploded in a ball of flame.

The heat and force of the explosion threw the two ninjas out of the front of the mecha and into the darkening desert sky, clouds of smoke leaving them gasping for air as they plummeted toward the ground.


	6. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Where the hell are they?" cried Joe, as the first explosion appeared in the center of the mecha.

"I can't see them!" shouted Ryu, "But we have to get away from this thing, or we'll explode as well!"

Joe grunted his assent, inwardly raging at Jun for being so stubborn in insisting that she go back to find Ken.

The God Phoenix shot out of harm's way, under the expert piloting skills of the Owl, Jinpei flying across the bridge at the sudden movement of the ship.

Behind them, Joe could see that the mecha was now completely engulfed by a fiery explosion, dark clouds of oily smoke obscuring his view of the rapidly setting sun.

"We have to find them!" Joe ordered. "Ryu, circle the mecha and locate Ken and Jun!"

"Roger! But, Joe…" Ryu said, "That smoke is spreading pretty fast, and it's almost impossible to see inside of it. Besides, the sun's almost gone. I don't know if we can…"

"Just do it!" shouted Joe. "And you!" he continued, turning to glare at Jinpei, "See if you can pick up any sign of them on the radar!"

"Uh, with all of the debris flying around, I don't think I can…" the Swallow started to say.

"I don't care about what you _can_ do… just _find them_!" Joe growled.

But inside, the Condor's heart was exploding, along with the mecha he was watching on the viewscreen. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he had held the Swan in his arms, and she had found passion in his touch. She had told him that they might not live to see another sunset.

The memories of other women he had cared for flew through Joe's mind: women who were all dead now, many by his own hand.

As the sun sank below the horizon, the Condor was deathly afraid that Jun had become his latest victim.

88888

Ken felt the rush of air and acrid smoke on his face as he fell from the sky. Stretching his arms wide, he used his wings to catch the air currents, dropping into a graceful glide, as Jun did the same.

The Eagle couldn't see anything in the darkness and oily smoke, but he knew that he was descending, and that the mecha lay behind them. For the moment, he was just grateful that he and Jun had escaped… together.

There was no sign of the God Phoenix, even as they left the billowing smoke and emerged into the cool, crisp night air.

"Over there!" Jun cried, indicating something in the distance.

Ken stared in the direction Jun was pointing. There was a tiny light below them… no, more than one. It looked like, some kind of craft. The God Phoenix?

But as they approached, it was clear that it wasn't the God Phoenix. This vessel was much smaller.

It was Berg Katse's escape pod.

The Swan and the Eagle looked at each other, grinning. This could be their chance to capture Berg Katse, or perhaps even locate Galactor Headquarters!

Silently, the two white shadows moved unseen through the darkness of the desert night. They moved closer and closer to the Devil Star pod, until they finally reached its whirling edges. Carefully, Ken landed on the outer edge of the hull, pulling Jun after him.

The center of the pod was made of a clear dome, not unlike the one on the top of the God Phoenix, and when the two ninjas landed, Berg Katse turned around swiftly, an expression of surprise, fear and anger on his face.

Jun couldn't hear the words coming out of the purple mask, but she smiled viciously at her enemy as his lips moved, savoring the moment.

"Hang on!" shouted Ken, as the craft violently jerked to the right. Jun nearly flew off of the mini-mecha, but the Eagle grabbed the edge of her wings and pulled her back. She smiled in gratitude even as she firmly grasped the thin metal seams on the outer hull, while the ship suddenly leaned in the other direction.

This time, it was the Swan who steadied the Eagle, as he nearly fell from the pod. As the Devil Star had no offensive weapons, Katse was trying his best to dislodge the ninjas, and it took their combined efforts to thwart his plans. No matter how the craft bucked and rocked, Ken and Jun managed to hold on, gripping at the tiniest of fingerholds with their Birdstyle gloves.

Almost as suddenly as it had begun, the swerving, jerking movement of the pod ceased. Instead, Ken and Jun felt a rush of air on their faces as the vessel rapidly ascended into the dark night sky. Ken could make out a few tiny lights on the ground from a desert highway below. He guessed that their altitude was at least 10,000 feet, if not more. At about 12,500 feet, they would begin to feel the effects of lowered levels of oxygen in the air. In fact, Ken was already starting to feel the shortness of breath and fatigue that accompanied the initial stages of hypoxia. The Eagle knew that they couldn't last much longer.

Looking through the glass dome on the top of the pod, Ken could see that their altitude was nearly 13,000 feet and climbing. They had to do something fast, or they would be forced to let go of the pod and glide to the ground. Gripping Jun's arm firmly with his left hand, Ken prayed that she was strong enough to keep them both on top of the pod. He let go with his right hand and unholstered his Bird Rang.

Moving his arm in a perfect arc, he slammed the tip of the weapon into the dome, attempting to break the glass.

There wasn't even a scratch. Whatever material this was, he wasn't going to get through it in time with his Rang.

Jun saw what the Eagle was doing and motioned with her head for Ken to hold on. Once he had, she took out her yo-yo with her left hand and attached it to the glass, turning her face away as she administered the charge.

Ken averted his face just in time to see a few sparks bounce harmlessly off of his visor. But the Swan's attack had had some success: there was a pinpoint break in the glass, tiny cracks spreading from that starting point.

Replacing her yo-yo, Jun indicated that Ken should try again. This time the Eagle brought down his Rang on the pinpoint break, and immediately small chunks of glass broke free from the dome.

It was enough. The hiss of escaping oxygen was gulped in eagerly by the two hypoxic ninjas, and greeted by a screech from Berg Katse, whom the Swan and Eagle could now hear quite clearly.

"Damn you, Gatchaman!" they heard him cry, as the Eagle continued to break away larger and larger pieces of the dome. They descended rapidly, the pod hurtling toward the ground at increasing speeds as Katse made a last-ditch attempt to force the Swan and the Eagle from his Devil Star pod.

In the moonlight, Ken could see that they were headed into the center of the abandoned city of Alice Springs. Years ago, Galactor had decimated the area with a mecha attack, and the devastation was so complete that the surviving population had forsaken the once-bustling metropolis, rather than rebuild it.

"Look!" cried Jun, pointing to a spot on the ground to the left of their probable landing site. A large Galactor troop transport mecha was parked in a clearing among the rubble, and squadrons of goons were pouring out of the massive craft. It was obvious that Katse intended to land directly in the center of these reinforcements.

Ken nodded at Jun, and she knew what he was thinking. At his signal, the pair leapt silently off of the pod and into the top storey of a crumbling office tower as the pod approached the ground. Occupied with piloting the Devil Star through the remains of numerous high rise buildings, Berg Katse did not immediately notice the loss of his unwanted hitchhikers.

The pod landed on the ground, a cloud of dust and minor debris rising into the air. The Galactor Leader was incensed to discover the disappearance of his enemies.

"They've got to be around here somewhere!" Katse yelled at the surrounding troops, "Find them!"

The Swan and the Eagle crept through the ruined building, quietly observing the scene below them. Jun activated a Birdscramble on her bracelet, calling for their own brand of reinforcements. She knew that the other members of the Science Ninja Team would want to get in on this action.

The pair of ninjas descended rapidly, staying away from the window and the half-hearted searching of the Galactor soldiers. It was obvious by their demeanor that they didn't exactly relish the idea of a confrontation with Gatchaman, in the dark.

They were about three stories above ground, when Jun glanced out of a gaping hole in the building's wall and saw an opportunity too good to waste.

Berg Katse was standing directly below the Swan's position. Even better, his back was to her. Only twenty feet away.

It was time for Jun's revenge.

The Eagle turned, and saw her intentions, even as she snapped her yo-yo from her glove, toward its intended target. The time it took for the weapon to reach its objective was only a couple of seconds, but it was just enough time for the Galactor leader to turn to speak to one of his men.

Katse shifted slightly, and became aware of his impending doom even as Jun sent her charge down the wire and toward her enemy. He threw himself to the ground, a blur of purple and red. The Eagle couldn't recall ever seeing Katse move that quickly, even when running away from Gatchaman. The explosion from Jun's weapon lit up the darkness, and the Swan saw the smug expression on her father's face as he cheated death once more.

"Damn you to Hell, Katse!" the Swan screamed, her furious cry filling the crumbling remnants of what had once been a picturesque downtown park. The Eagle saw the fury etched on her face, and found himself afraid of the naked rage that was powering his third.

_This_ was a side of Jun he had never seen before. It reminded him of…

Ken shook his head. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about what he had seen last night.

Katse rose slowly to his feet, a gaping hole in his cape revealing the bloody and burned flesh of his back.

"What are you waiting for?" he raged at his men, "Find them and kill them!"

Spotlights lit up the darkness, even as a deadly rain of gunfire blanketed the area where the two ninjas had stood, but the pair was gone. Squads of Galactor soldiers began to storm the surrounding buildings.


	7. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Joe slammed his fist on a nearby computer panel in frustration. It had been nearly a quarter hour since the Galactor mecha had exploded.

On the surface, the mission was a success. The laboratory was gone, and it had been destroyed over an unpopulated area, so there were no civilian casualties. Testing of the surrounding air found that the virus had been sufficiently neutralized by the ISO's antigen, so that there was no risk of its spreading, even with the desert winds that were beginning to pick up.

But Ken and Jun were still missing. There was no sign of either the Swan or the Eagle, and they were not responding to calls to their bracelets. The visual search process was hampered by flaming debris, thick clouds of smoke that refused to dissipate, despite the gusty Outback winds, and the darkness of night.

The Swallow had been able to pick up a few human-sized objects on the radar, but they turned out only to be twisted and charred remains of the former mecha. The expression on the Owl's face was grim, but he continued to search methodically around the area.

"They're out there, Joe!" Jinpei broke the silence on the Bridge with a quavering voice, "I know they are!" His words attempted to project a confidence he did not feel.

"We're going to keep looking until we've found them." Joe replied grimly, fighting off the urge to punch a hole in the wall. "One way or the other."

"Uh, Joe…" interrupted Ryu, "We've got company!" As the Condor glanced up to look at the viewscreen, he saw what Ryu had noticed. Even in the darkness, the silhouette of a Galactor Troop transport was visible.

"They're ignoring us!" reported Jinpei, puzzled.

"And they sure are in a hurry." commented Ryu. "Where do you think they're going, Joe? You don't think…"

"Katse!" growled Joe. "They're going to pick him up. That's the only reason they'd be passing us by."

The Owl looked expectantly at the Condor. He was not disappointed.

"Follow them." Joe ordered curtly. The pilot nodded, and proceeded to lay in a new course.

"What about Aniki and Onechan?" Jinpei asked in a small voice.

"We'll be back for them." Joe muttered. At this point, the Condor was fairly certain that there wouldn't be much to find, but he refrained from mentioning this to the Swallow. He was just a kid, after all, and needed to hold onto hope as long as possible. Besides which, Joe needed him functioning properly, if he was going to carry out his new objective.

He had promised Jun that he would help her, and now it seemed that she was beyond doing anything herself. So Joe was going to finish the job for her.

He was going to kill Berg Katse.

The God Phoenix raced after the transport, which appeared to be heading to the ruins of Alice Springs. Joe recalled the day the city had been obliterated by a Galactor mecha, before the Science Ninja Team had had time to react and launch the God Phoenix.

It was the perfect place for a showdown.

Ryu followed the transport at a distance, tracking it on radar, but remaining out of visual contact.

"They've landed." the pilot reported, showing an image of the craft from the long-range scanners. It had opened its doors and hordes of goons were pouring out into the ruined city.

"So where's Katse?" asked Joe angrily.

"I've found him!" cried Jinpei. "I've got his escape pod on radar!"

Sure enough, the unmistakable form of the Devil Star craft appeared on the viewscreen, But even at this distance, something didn't look right.

The pod was approaching the ground much faster than it should. It appeared to be unbalanced, and was bucking and weaving as it hurtled toward the transport.

A few seconds before the Devil Star crashed into the ground, two flashes of white flew off of the craft and into the remnants of a nearby building.

"Get us down there, Ryu!" shouted Joe, his heart jumping at what he had seen.

"I can't." the Owl replied, "There isn't a clear enough place to land anywhere close by. The Transport took the only nearby landing site."

"Then Jinpei and I will go out there in our G -machines." Joe decided.

"I'm already on it!" the Owl grinned, in the process of preparing for mecha detachment. But Joe and Jinpei were already gone from the bridge.

Adrenaline surged through Joe's body as he sat impatiently waiting for Ryu to lower him to the ground. After what seemed like ages, but in reality was less than a minute, the docking clamps detached and the G-2 zoomed off, tires squealing on the broken pavement.

A beeping noise emanated from Joe's wrist.

A Birdscramble. From G-3.

"Leave some of those goons for me!" grinned the Condor as he raced toward the location of the signal.

88888

Jun and Ken kept to the shadows, as the goons entered the building in which they were hiding. The two ninjas moved higher and higher, back up to the roof of the ruined structure. When they reached the top the Eagle leapt into the air, gliding over to an adjacent building.

Ken had been expecting Jun to follow him, but when he looked below he saw that she was flying to the ground.

Straight to Berg Katse's position.

As she flew, Jun threw a handful of mini-grenades at the foundation of the building they had just left. The small explosion was just enough to collapse the already degraded framework of the ruined structure, and the screams of dying goons filled the air as the building fell down upon their pursuers.

Jun landed only a few feet in front of the purple-garbed Galactor leader. Ken could see them exchanging words, but could not make out what they were saying from this distance.

A rumbling sound came from behind him, and Ken turned to see the G-4 hovering in the air.

"Need a ride, Aniki?" grinned Jinpei, his face peeking out from the mouth of his mecha.

"Thanks Jinpei!" Ken replied, "Let's see what we can do to help Jun."

But as they spoke, they saw Katse fleeing, the Swan in hot pursuit. Katse dashed toward a battalion of goons, gesturing wildly. It was obvious that he wanted them between himself and the Swan.

Jun sprinted toward her goal. She had Katse. He was within her grasp: she only had to keep up with him. She had seen the expression of terror under his mask as she had faced him down just now, in the ruined park. He had blanched with the knowledge that the Swan was after him; that she was just as deadly, if not more so, than the Condor and the Eagle. The realization that she was out for blood was not lost on him, and he had fled in panic. Jun savored the feeling of power she had, and laughed at knowing that her enemy was terrorized by her very presence.

And then, he plunged into a battalion of Galactor soldiers.

Jun nearly screamed in frustration. She had been so close! And now these goons were just going to slow her down, allowing that purple freak to escape. But they would pay for the delay… with their blood.

A roaring sound came from the ruined highway that ran behind the former park. As Jun looked up, she saw the G-2 catapulting itself through the air as it shot off of the overpass and onto the ground in front of her.

The Condor grinned to himself as he used his car to mow down the soldiers between the Swan and her father. He had promised Jun that he would help her with her revenge, but there was no need not to have fun while doing so. He skidded around, churning up clots of mud and vegetation from his wheels as he did a 180-degree turn. The G-2 zoomed back toward the now-fleeing goons at top speed.

There was now a clear pathway between the Swan, and her prey. Leaping lightly over the mangled bodies of goons that had been crushed beneath the wheels of the G-2, Jun continued her pursuit of Berg Katse.

Ken and Jinpei stared in horror at the carnage that littered the once beautiful park. The green of Galactor uniforms now mingled with the yellowing grass and weeds, slowly turning red from the blood that seeped from lifeless bodies and into the ground.

The G-2 continued to chase down fleeing soldiers, none of whom escaped the wrath of the Condor. The Swan practically flew after Berg Katse, and it appeared that she would catch him within the next few seconds.

What she would do to him once she caught him was something Ken didn't want to contemplate.


	8. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Berg Katse ran for his life, faster than he had ever imagined he could. How many times had he dashed down a corridor, laughing at a fumbling Gatchaman in pursuit? He had always felt control in such situations, and knew that he would be able to escape.

But this… this was something new: this female terror that had been unleashed upon him. He could almost feel Gatchaman's mocking grin as he watched from above, while his third was out for his blood.

He had always thought that the Swan was only a part of the Science Ninja Team as window dressing: a nod to the public, to appease the feminist movement. And while she had always appeared capable, he had never been afraid of her before. When Katse had held her prisoner, luring her into his trap with her lost shoe, she hadn't seemed threatening at all, despite the fact that she had managed to recover her lost footwear and escape.

She had never haunted his dreams, the way that Gatchaman, and the Condor, often did. But today… in the mecha, even when held by the Entangler, she had been a vision of hatred. And just now, the blood lust, the barely-controlled fury behind the innocent-looking winged costume, had nearly caused him to lose control of his bodily functions. So he had done the only thing he could think of.

He had run away.

Like a toddler screaming for the protection of his mother's arms, Berg Katse, Lord of Galactor, had run for safety.

But unlike that time in the Himalayas, Leader X was not present. They were too far away from X's position for the alien to manifest itself here. Katse knew this, and it only added to his terror.

Seeing the battalion of soldiers gave him a thread of hope at which to grasp. If they could delay the Swan long enough, then he could escape. And so he had ordered them to stop her, as he ran for the transport.

But even as he let his hopes rise, the G-2 mecha had gone flying over his head, landing on his solders. The Condor would no doubt let few of his men escape with their lives.

And now, with some kind of primal instinct, Berg Katse knew that the female demon known as the Swan was close behind him once more. He ran the last hundred yards to the ship as if hunted by the Devil himself.

"Depart!" Katse yelled at the few soldiers still onboard the transport ship. "We're leaving, NOW!"

"But Sire," protested one, as he pulled the Galactor leader aboard, "There are still hundreds of men in the city…"

"I said _now_!" cried Katse, kicking the unfortunate goon out of the entrance he had just helped his leader through. The mecha lifted into the air, just out of reach of the Swan as she arrived at the site. She was close enough for Katse to see the rage emanating from underneath her visor.

The instinct that had kept him alive all of these years told him to duck, and he threw himself away from the still-open entranceway, just as a handful of mini-grenades flew through the doorway. That bitch just wouldn't give up!

Katse felt lucky to have escaped this time. But he knew his sleep would now be filled with nightmares of a vengeful Swan, intent on his destruction.

88888

Joe had witnessed Jun's furious pursuit of Katse, as well as his timely escape. Noting that the few remaining goons were now hastily departing the area, he pulled up the G-2 next to the Swan and got out.

The waves of frustration emanating from the Swan were almost tangible. Cautiously, the Condor approached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, her face a mask of power and anger. But when Jun saw Joe, she collapsed into his arms, weeping.

"I _had_ him, Joe! I had him! He was _mine_…" she sobbed, "And then, that slimy bastard escaped! I let him slip through my fingers…"

"He's not an easy man to catch, Jun." Joe said, with more calm than he felt. "I should know…"

Jun looked up at Joe's face, and saw the understanding in his grim gaze. He too had chased the insane Galactor Leader, and failed to catch his prey. He knew the frustration gnawing away at her heart.

The G-4 mecha approached, landing on the grass where the Galactor Transport had recently been parked. Ken and Jinpei emerged, their eyes riveted to the sight of the Condor comforting a distraught Swan.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ken asked angrily, stalking toward the pair. "Why did you suddenly start running after Katse?"

"Why do you think, Ken?" Jun asked, staring unflinchingly into the Eagle's bright blue eyes as she pulled away from the Condor's arms.

"I…" Ken looked at the face of the woman he cared for more than any other, and suddenly he felt as if he understood her. Her mind, her feelings, her heart…. he felt as if he could see through them, to the complex and fascinating person they encompassed. All of her actions today fell into place, as part of the complex person that was Jun the Swan.

And she was the person whom Ken loved with his entire being.

That these feelings should suddenly become clear here, in the midst of a ruined city, surrounded by the gory remnants of hundreds of enemy soldiers, was unexpected to say the least, and the Eagle was taken aback by the sudden revelation of his deepest emotions.

"I understand, Jun." he replied softly, touching her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

She stared at him, a look of incredulity stealing across her face, and her lips curved into a soft smile.

"Thank you." she whispered.


	9. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jun sat alone in the darkened lounge at the Crescent Coral Base, staring out at the calm ocean waters. She had barely said anything on the God Phoenix during the return trip home, and while the others had noticed her silence, they had chosen not to intrude on her thoughts. She realized that both Ken and Joe wanted to talk to her about what had happened, but instead, Jun chose to avoid the two men.

She needed time to sort things out for herself, first.

Jun had been entirely unprepared for the strong emotions she had experienced upon encountering Katse again. Such impulsive actions were completely unlike her, yet they had taken over her mind and body, and she found herself thinking… and doing… things that she had barely imagined.

She had been operating on pure instinct, and adrenaline. And she had loved it.

Always, before, she had been the most careful, most meticulous, member of the Science Ninja Team, even more so than Ken. There was a reason that _she_ was entrusted with the most technically sensitive missions, and it wasn't just her intelligence. The Swan had always been the most calm under pressure: the one best able to see the solution when the others were overwhelmed with their situation.

Today, she had been calm, but it was an inner calm. The kind of calm that came with the knowledge that she was accomplishing her goal, and pursuing something that was ultimately the _right_ thing to do.

For the first time, Jun understood _why_ Joe and Ken went off half-cocked at times, leaping into the fray without thinking first, chasing after Katse even when they knew he was about to lead them into a trap. She had done just such a thing today.

It didn't help that the entire time she had been on Katse's tail, she had been exhilarated. She had never known such freedom, such raw pleasure from violence against her enemies.

It frightened her.

What kind of person had she become? Just last night, Jun and Joe had pledged that they would seek revenge together. And today she had come face to face with what that meant. Joe had held up his end: he had taken care of those goons, allowing her to continue in her pursuit of her father. She had been grateful when the G-2 had arrived, and pleased to accept the Condor's aid.

Was she like Joe, with her single-minded drive for revenge? Or was she like Ken, running off to grab the glory for herself, needing to know that _she_ was the one who had taken Katse down? Jun didn't know. She wasn't even sure she _liked_ these changes in her.

But today… she had been like a woman possessed. When Katse had avoided her yo-yo strike from the building, and had smirked at her, Jun had been infuriated. And when she had confronted him, staring him down, she had felt his panic. The naked terror in his eyes had been almost palpable. And that had fueled her even more than his laughter. The knowledge that she could make her greatest enemy run in fear was intoxicating.

What would happen the next time Jun encountered Katse? Would she be filled with the same drive, the same need to go after him?

Yes… she would. The part of Jun that had _enjoyed_ the chase, that had thrived on the fear she had caused in her enemy, was still there. And if anything, it was growing stronger.

But that wasn't her life. That wasn't _her_. It was Katse that made her that way.

Jun breathed a deep sigh of relief. She could live with that. She was the same person she had always been, except for this need to destroy Berg Katse. Once he was gone, once she had ensured his demise, she could live in peace again.

For the first time since she had returned to the Crescent Coral Base, Jun was able to relax.

A shaft of light intruded on the darkness of the room, and a familiar shadow lay within it.

Ken.

He saw Jun sitting on the couch, hiding herself in the darkness. She obviously wanted to be alone.

But Ken needed to talk to her.

Quietly, he closed the door, plunging the room into darkness again. After a minute or so, his eyes became adjusted to the dim light that filtered in through the water, from the moon above. Ken slowly made his way over to the couch, where he sat down near Jun. They were only a few inches apart, but she sat, unmoving, not acknowledging his presence in any way.

They sat in silence for nearly a quarter of an hour, but it wasn't the kind of comfortable, companionable silence they usually shared. This was a cold, reserved, quiet, and more than ever, Ken felt that his presence was not welcome.

"Jun…" he said softly, breaking the icy stillness.

She didn't move, or give any sign that she had heard him, but Ken pressed on.

"We need to talk." Ken continued, unsure of where to begin. "That is, _I_ need to talk, and I'm really hoping that you'll listen to me."

He chose to take her lack of response as a signal to go on.

"I wanted to apologize, for last night." Ken said quietly. "I know it must have been very painful for you, to have me walk out on you like that."

"I think you overestimate yourself, Ken." came a soft hiss.

Ken was taken aback by the anger in those words. He had suspected that Jun was hurt over his actions, but always before, she had accepted whatever he had done, and forgiven him.

Apparently, that was not going to happen this time.

"I wanted to explain." he went on, ignoring her words. "I felt I owed you that."

There was no further response from the angry woman next to him.

"Everything started out so well, last night. We were talking, and laughing, and I was having a wonderful time, with a beautiful woman." Ken began, "But when we mentioned Galactor, even though it was only for a moment, I became distracted."

"I couldn't help it, Jun." Ken went on, "I started thinking about Katse, and how he…" he took a deep breath and tried to express himself again. "I looked at you, but I didn't see _you_, I saw Katse. And somewhere, in my mind, I wondered if you truly _were_ Katse: if you were anything like him."

Jun turned and regarded him for a moment.

"I would think that _you_, of all people, would know better than that, Ken." she said disdainfully.

"I should have." he said, hanging his head, his cheeks burning with shame. "And I think, on some level I did. But in another way… I couldn't get my mind off of the idea that maybe you were more like him than either of us knew."

"I know it was wrong." Ken added quickly, "I'm just trying to explain what was going through my mind, when I ran out of the room. I had to get out of there, and clear my head."

"And did you?" Jun spat bitterly.

"I thought so… but what really set me straight was today." he replied. "On the mecha… you came to help me. You risked your life, to save mine. You were willing to die, to ensure that I got out alive."

"That was a mission." Jun answered coldly, "You're more important to the team than I am. That's all."

"We're _all_ important to the team." Ken argued. "Do you want to know how important _you_ are? When you were gone, for all of those days, and we had no word, we fell apart. We had no direction… no heart. We were… lost… without you."

"And when I saw you confront Katse, even while you were caught in that… metallic thing… I realized what I should have known all along."

Jun simply stared at him, waiting silently for him to go on.

"I realized that you were _nothing_ like Katse." Ken said. "I should have known it all along, and I'm ashamed that it took something like that for my mind to accept it."

Ken took Jun's hands in his. They were cold, and unresponsive, but he squeezed then gently, desperately hoping to bring back the warmth and comfort they had always held for him.

"I'm sorry Jun." he said. His words were not eloquent, but they came straight from his heart. "I should never have doubted you. I only hope that you can forgive me."

Jun took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I can understand what you were thinking." she said quietly. "But it hurts that you thought so little of me; that you could doubt my feelings… my character… so easily."

"Everyone else accepted me; accepted what I had to tell them." Jun went on, "Everyone but _you_. And while I was gone, _you_ were the person I wanted to see most. _You_ were what kept me holding on… giving me something to return to."

"And look what I came back to find." she finished in disgust, turning away.

"I was wrong." Ken answered quickly. "But I want to make it up to you."

Jun turned back to look at him, startled. Ken felt a small flicker of hope.

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me," he said, "but I will do whatever I have to, to earn it. I'll spend the rest of my life, if I have to."

Jun gave him a quizzical look. This was certainly the last thing she had expected. Ken's apology had taken her unawares. She had expected to be berated for her frenzied chase this evening, but instead she was faced with the man she had always adored, offering himself to her as he never had before.

"There's something else I realized tonight, Jun." Ken said, encouraged, "You forced me to see you as you really are: a strong, beautiful, independent woman. You don't need anyone; you can stand on your own. But… _I_ need _you_, Jun."

"I love you." he said simply.

Ken waited with bated breath for her to respond. Jun appeared confused, and at a loss for words. He decided to press his advantage.

Slowly, he leaned forward, and brushed her lips with his.

In the dim moonlight, Ken saw Jun's eyes widen with surprise. But she didn't protest, so he kissed her again.

Their meeting of mouths was like an explosion in his mind. She opened up to him, and he took whatever she was willing to give, always demanding more. Ken wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace, losing himself in the pleasant sensations of the moment. Jun slipped her palms up Ken's torso, running them over his stomach, and up to his chest.

And then she pushed him away.

Jun used just enough force to remove Ken's arms from her person, literally holding him at arms' length.

"Ken, this needs to stop." she said, her face flushed.

"What?" Ken asked, confused. Wasn't this what Jun had always wanted from him?

"This… this is too much." Jun tried to explain. She was incredibly confused. Only a few moments before she had been livid with Ken, and now, here she was, holding him. Could a few pretty words and a few kisses really erase the pain of the last few days?

Always before, whenever Ken had ignored Jun, or hurt her feelings, all he had had to do was smile at her, flashing his brilliant blue eyes, and she had melted… she had never been able to resist him. What was this hold he had over her?

A hold he apparently no longer had. Jun thought about his words, unsure of whether or not Ken had actually _earned_ her forgiveness. Certainly his few utterances here were not enough.

But what _was_ enough? His kisses? One thing Jun had learned just now: Joe wasn't the only one who could set her pulse racing, and her body on fire. It had been difficult not to let herself get swept away, as she had last night, but her anger at Ken's actions had helped her push him away.

But actions spoke louder than words. Today, on the mecha, she had risked _everything_ to save his life. And he had refused to leave without her. He had stayed, insisting on cutting her free before he would leave, even though he had known the consequences.

_That_ was the real Ken. The one who had saved her from Katse's metallic trap. The one who had held her hand, as they worked to break open the Devil Star escape pod. The one who had let her run after her enemy in a single-minded frenzy, without one word of reprimand.

It was something to consider. But not tonight. There was too much going around Jun's head tonight. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to make a decision as important as this.

"I need some time… to think." Jun said quietly.

"Time…" repeated Ken, slowly. This wasn't turning out at all like he had expected it to.

"Yes." Jun confirmed. "I have to sort this out, for myself."

"It's Joe, isn't it?" the Eagle blurted. He hadn't intended to mention anything, but his shock at Jun's surprising response had gotten the better of him.

"Joe?" Jun asked, a look of confusion on her face. "Why would you…" A look of understanding crept into her eyes.

"He told you." she stated flatly, a look of anger returning to her eyes.

"No!" Ken corrected her. "Joe didn't say a word."

"Then, how did you know that we were… together, last night?" Jun asked.

"I… I came back to the conference room, last night, to explain myself to you." Ken revealed, "But when I got there…"

"You saw me with Joe." Jun finished for him.

"You were kissing…"

"I remember." Jun blushed. "Actually, it was a lot more than kissing." She looked askance at Ken, wondering how he would take this news. It wasn't something she had ever intended on telling him, but when he had said that he loved her, and then asked about Joe, it had just come out. It was probably better this way. Jun had always believed in honesty, especially in a relationship. What if she decided to be with Ken, and then he found out about this later on? Better she find out how he felt about it now.

Ken felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just looked at Jun.

The Swan saw the pained expression in the Eagle's eyes, and was strangely flattered. She guessed it was what she had expected, but she wondered which was more hurt: Ken's feelings, or his Eagle's pride. He had always acted as if she were his _property_, to be encouraged or pushed away as the feeling took him. It was something she had decided she couldn't live with anymore. She didn't deserve to be taken for granted.

Rather than say any of this to Ken, Jun silently waited for him to speak. She wanted to hear his unvarnished reaction.

"I…" Ken muttered, "I see." Jun shot him a surprised look.

"We… you and I… we've never had any kind of understanding between us." Ken continued hesitantly, "And I guess, last night, you probably didn't think that we ever would." He gulped hard, swallowing not only his nervousness, but his pride. He nearly choked on the words he was uttering, but he knew them to be the truth. Still, it was a bitter pill to take.

"Yes…" Jun said quietly, "That about sums it up." She was shocked to hear these words from Ken. She would have expected a cold silence, an accusation of betrayal. For all he had ignored her in the past, Jun had always known that Ken assumed that she was for _him_, and him alone.

"I'm not going to say that I'm happy for you." Ken added, "Because that would be a lie. I could never hide my feelings from you, Jun. But if it's what you want…" His face bore a defeated expression.

"I already told you, Ken." Jun stated, "I don't know what I want. I need some time to think."

"Then, you and Joe, aren't…"

"No… last night took me by surprise as much as it did you." Jun replied. "I haven't even talked to him since. I have no idea how he's feeling about any of this."

"Look, Jun," Ken said, grasping at a ray of hope, "whatever happened with you and Joe, last night…" he choked a bit on the words, but continued on, "it doesn't matter to me. What matters is what _you_ want, for the future."

"That means a lot to me, Ken." Jun said, smiling for the first time since the Eagle had entered the room. "I appreciate your… open-mindedness."

"I haven't been treating you very well, Jun." Ken admitted, "But if you'll let me, from now on, I'll treat you with the respect, and love, you deserve."

"Hmmmm…" Jun murmured in a non-committal tone.

Ken had given her a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Jun, are you there?" Joe knocked on the Swan's door, hoping to find her in her quarters.

But there was no response.

The Condor scowled with frustration. He had been trying to find Jun ever since they had returned from their mission, but had been unable to locate her. No one had seen the Swan.

Joe had to talk to Jun. He needed her to help him sort out what had happened in the last twenty-four hours: from the time they had spent together the previous night, to their mission this evening, not to mention the reaction Joe had had when Jun had been in trouble.

The Condor didn't like second-guessing himself, or being distracted in times of crisis. Yet, that was exactly what had happened. His concern for Jun had become paramount, and everything else was secondary. When she had gone single-mindedly after Katse, he had been incredibly proud of her, but at the same time, a little frightened of what could happen if that bastard led her into a trap.

For the moment, however, it was clear that Jun didn't want to be found. Joe decided to go perform maintenance on the G-2. His car certainly needed some work, after the mess it had been through today, and perhaps it would help him relax.

Joe was kneeling on the floor, just finishing an inspection of the racecar's wheels, when he heard someone else enter the Maintenance Bay. He turned to see the Eagle approach.

There was no doubt in Joe's mind that it was Gatchaman who was present. The air fairly crackled around him, and the Eagle's steely blue eyes held a piercing gaze.

It was the Condor who rose to greet him. The fluid grace of his namesake was present in every small movement, and it was clear that he would not back down from any challenge thrown his way.

It was a long moment before either of them spoke.

"We have some unfinished business." said the Eagle.

"I'm ready, if you are." replied the Condor.

His answer was a flash of light, signaling the Eagle's transmutation, accompanied by the usual cry of 'Bird Go!'. The Condor followed suit a mere second later.

With a cry of rage, Gatchaman closed the distance between them, aiming a kick directly at the Condor's stomach. The Condor leapt into the air, flying over his opponent's head and landing behind him. The Eagle landed heavily, springing into a backflip to meet his adversary. As he approached, the Condor threw a sharp punch to the Eagle's jaw, grunting as he made contact.

But it came at a price. Gatchaman's hand shot out, fingers flat for a neck chop that found its mark on the Condor's body. Both men went sprawling to the ground, rolling back to face each other, grim expressions showing underneath their visors.

They jumped simultaneously, meeting with a thunderous crash in mid-air as they kicked and punched each other, both trying to gain an advantage they could never quite reach. Again and again they met, attacking with all of the power they possessed, unleashing their frustrations on each other with movements so practiced, so honed, that they were second nature. Occasionally one would strike the other, but never without receiving a similar blow in return.

They were equally matched, both in fighting skill, and in the drive to defeat the other.

After more than an hour of battling, they found themselves both crouching on the floor, mere inches away from each other. Each of them contemplated their next move, while simultaneously considering how to block that of their adversary.

But instead of attacking yet again, the Eagle spoke.

"Why, Joe?" he asked. For all his quiet tone, the Condor could hear the menace behind the words.

"I'd be happy to answer you, if you'd tell me what the hell you're talking about." growled the Condor.

"You don't mean to tell me, that you have no idea what _this_ is." sneered the Eagle. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Jun." stated the Condor flatly.

"Yes, Jun," growled the Eagle. "and how she seems to have had this sudden change of _heart_."

"That's not _my_ fault, Ken." replied the Condor with a deceptive calm. "You did an excellent job of pushing her away, all by yourself."

With a cry of fury, Gatchaman's fist flashed out in a punch aimed straight for the Condor's jaw, but his opponent grabbed the Eagle's wrist even as he dodged the blow, throwing Gatchaman onto the ground, pinning him to the floor.

The Condor held the position just long enough to make it evident that he was in control, then released the Eagle from his grip. A scowling Gatchaman rolled away, never taking his gaze off of the Condor.

Joe stood up and de-transmuted. The fight was over.

Sighing, Ken returned to his civvies as well, but the belligerent expression on his face remained.

"And you took full advantage of that, didn't you?" he sneered, continuing the conversation as if it had never been interrupted.

"I didn't take advantage of anybody." Joe snarled. But Ken's remark stung, because Joe had actually wondered if that had been the case the night before, with Jun.

"The hell you didn't!" Ken shouted. "Jun told me what you did!"

"What did she tell you?" asked Joe softly.

"Enough…" replied Ken.

"So in other words: nothing." Joe replied.

"That's not what she said." growled Ken.

"Do you know _why_ she didn't tell you anything?" Joe asked calmly. "Because there's nothing to tell."

"Are you saying you didn't…?" Ken couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Joe shook his head.

"All I'm saying is that there's nothing going on between us." Joe clarified. "Yes, we spent some… time… together last night, but it didn't mean anything." The Condor nearly choked on the lie. It _had_ meant a lot to him, but he wasn't about to tell the Eagle that. This confrontation was already heated enough.

"So, why were you with her at all, if it didn't mean anything?" asked Ken angrily. He was furious that his worst fears had just been confirmed.

"Because…" Joe replied, through gritted teeth, "I found her all upset, and abandoned in a damn conference room."

"You admit it, then… you took advantage of the situation." Ken insisted.

"I'm not admitting to that." Joe declared, "But the situation was entirely of _your_ own making, Ken."

"So, that gave you the right to touch her?" asked Ken angrily.

"No." Joe said calmly. "_Jun_ did. And for the record, it was mutual."

"Damn you…"

"No, Ken, if you're going to damn anyone, damn yourself."

The Condor stalked from the room, his face a grim mask of anger.

The Eagle sank to the floor, his head in his hands, muttering to himself despairingly.

"What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The further Joe got from Ken, the more his anger cooled. But he still couldn't get the confrontation with the Eagle out of his mind. He needed a distraction.

Swimming… that would help. Joe often found that doing laps in the cool water helped clear his head. With that in mind, he made his way down to the locker rooms. Quickly he changed into his swimsuit and walked into the pool area.

His mind still concentrating on his conversation with Ken, Joe didn't at first notice the slim form cutting cleanly through the water. But as he sat down at the edge of the pool, the water licking at his calves, he heard the familiar spring of the high diving board, and looked up to see the Swan, as graceful as her namesake, gliding through the air in perfect formation. She entered the water without so much as a splash, and he could see her body's wavering image as she swam toward him.

She emerged in front of the Condor, pushing her hair off of her face into a smooth curtain behind her head. She gasped for air, her chest heaving as she took a deep breath.

"And what brings _you_ here, Joe?" she asked the Condor.

Joe had to mentally slap himself to realize that she was speaking to him. Even half-submerged, the sight of her body in a blue bikini was making his heart pound. His mouth suddenly dry, the Condor licked his lips before he responded.

"I needed to cool off." he replied, "But somehow, seeing you here has the opposite effect."

Jun laughed, the sound echoing off of the walls and the high ceiling.

"God, Joe, you are full of it!" she cried, splashing some water into his face. Immediately, his eyes took on a devilish look, and he quickly jumped into the pool to retaliate.

Realizing her mistake, the Swan dove back under the water, attempting to retreat, but the Condor was faster. He reached out, grabbing her ankle and ducking her twice before she escaped, sliding her slim foot through his slippery fingers.

"All right… I give up!" she giggled playfully. "You win, Condor."

"If only all of my battles were that easy." winked Joe, as they swam over to the side of the pool. They both hung onto the edge, submerged to their necks as they spoke.

"Hey, watch who you're calling easy!" protested Jun.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Joe replied, suddenly serious. "I'd never think of you like that, Jun."

"I know." Jun said quietly. "I was just teasing."

"It's okay." Joe answered, "I'm just a little sensitive about it right now, seeing as the Eagle just raked me over the coals."

"Well, that explains all of those bruises." noted Jun wryly, "Why did he do that?"

"Why do you think?" asked Joe, staring at her. "_You_ had to tell him about last night."

"I didn't tell him much that he didn't already know." offered Jun apologetically. "Apparently he came back to the conference room and saw us… together… there."

So that explained Ken's antagonistic behavior this afternoon in the gym. Joe had been wondering what had set him off.

"So what, exactly, did you say?"

"I just told him that what he had seen wasn't _all_ that happened." Jun replied. "I felt I had to tell him, Joe. He was… he asked for another chance."

"So he's changed his mind… _again_…" Joe muttered angrily. "When is he going to stop playing games, and finally declare himself, one way or the other?"

"He already did, Joe."

"What?"

"That's why I told him. I felt that if he was offering… that he had a right to know." Jun explained.

"So what was his reaction?"

"He seemed… hurt." Jun answered, her eyes empathizing with the absent Eagle, "But he told me that it didn't matter. That he still wanted…" her words drifted off into the air, and her eyes took on a faraway look. Suddenly, she re-focused her gaze upon the Condor and asked the question that had been on her mind ever since her conversation with Ken.

"Do you think he meant it?" she asked. "I just find it so hard to believe that after all of this time, he's finally made a decision, about us…"

"He meant it." Joe confirmed, compelled to tell the truth, despite the fact that it was not in his best interests. "You should have seen the way he ripped into me. He accused me of taking advantage of you."

Jun did not respond, but merely looked at him thoughtfully.

"Did I?" Joe asked quietly.

"No." Jun replied firmly, "In fact, I was just wondering if_ I_ had taken advantage of _you_."

Joe's eyes radiated a strange mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Hardly…" he drawled, smiling devilishly at her.

"I'm serious." Jun smiled exasperatedly. "Last night I needed someone… and you were there for me. But I wasn't trying to play with your emotions, Joe. I was just caught up in the moment." She looked up at him shyly.

"It was exactly what I needed."

A sudden feeling of warmth rushed through Joe's body.

"Then, I'm glad I was there for you."

"And… you're okay with it?"

"I have no regrets."

"I do…" Jun murmured softly, amused at the surprised look in the Condor's eyes. "I regret that we never… finished."

Joe slowly raised his right eyebrow.

"That could be… arranged…" he whispered, his heart pounding madly in his chest.

Jun gave him a leisurely smile, her eyes sparkling.

Still holding onto the edge of the pool, Joe used his free arm to reach toward Jun, as she inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered his head, his mouth claiming hers in a fiery kiss.

For a moment, Jun was lost in the pleasurable sensations the Condor was arousing in her. She pulled closed to him, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his body.

Joe groaned, his passions rising as he felt Jun's bare flesh sliding against his neck and waist. The bathing suit she was wearing was practically nothing at all, and the difference between this, and their fully clothed encounter of the night before, was brought home to him in a rush of desire.

Jun floated in the water, her body melting against Joe's, reveling in the feelings his kisses were creating inside of her. In a way, it was even better than the night before. But in another way…

An image of Ken rose up her mind. She saw him holding her hands, telling her that he loved her, and the hurt look in his eyes when she had told him about Joe.

She couldn't go through with this.

Reluctantly, Jun pulled away, ashamed as she saw Joe's face, his eyes glazed with desire.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her cheeks burning, "I can't do this. I thought I could… I wanted to. But…"

Joe saw the confusion, and doubt, on her face, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I understand." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" Jun said again, feeling the inadequacy of her words. "I just need time… to think about all of this."

Joe let out a long breath. Was there still a chance for him?

"Take as much time as you need." he replied, though the words were said with difficulty. "This is something you need to be absolutely certain about."

And then, Joe knew that he shouldn't have stopped her the night before. Now, the Eagle stood between them, and his shadow fell over their every moment together.

"I appreciate that, Joe." Jun replied, softly brushing her lips against his. She gave him a sad look, then pushed off of the edge of the pool, swimming away until she reached the other side. She pulled herself out of the water and walked to the locker room, feeling the Condor's eyes on her every movement.

Joe watched Jun depart with a cold sadness in his heart. He had been the winner in his battle with the Eagle in the Maintenance Bay, but he was afraid that Ken would be the winner in the battle for Jun's heart.


	12. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next few days, Jun did her best to keep to herself, even going so far as to travel to Jutland with Jinpei, scouting out a location for the new Snack. Joe gave her the space she needed, settling back into his trailer and racing at the track again, but Ken seemed reluctant to let her out of his sight. Every time she was in the Crescent Base, she seemed to run into him, his blue eyes burning with questions.

But she still had no answers to give him.

Ken knew he should stay at his airfield for a few days, but he couldn't make himself leave the Base. Not when there was a chance he might run into Jun.

Now that he had finally accepted his feelings for her, he had an aching need to see her, to be with her, as if trying to make up for years of lost opportunities. But Jun didn't want to see him. Whenever they bumped into each other, she turned away, unable to face him.

Ken knew what the problem was: Joe. Despite his absence, the Condor's presence was tangible between them. And that was entirely the Eagle's fault. He had been too slow to recognize his feelings, and admit them to Jun. After Ken had been learned of her parentage, he hadn't trusted in who she really was, and his doubts had cost him. When he compared how he and the Condor had reacted to the news, he could hardly blame Jun for turning to Joe.

He realized his mistakes, now. Ken wanted to show her that things were different, and that he had changed. But how could he do that, when Jun would barely give him the time of day?

He needed to do something… something to get through to her. If only he could figure out what that would be.

His chance came unexpectedly the following day, when he was in Jutland running a few errands. He pulled up at a stoplight and saw Jun through the window of his car. She was standing in front of a building, shaking hands with a man he didn't recognize, Jinpei by her side.

On impulse, Ken pulled over and got out of his vehicle. Leaning on the hood, he greeted his teammates, just as the other man walked away.

"Nice to run into you two, here. What's going on?"

"We got it, Aniki!" Jinpei cried excitedly, "The new Snack! What do you think?" He gestured proudly to the empty storefront behind him.

"It looks great!" Ken replied, "It needs some work though."

"We know." Jinpei brushed off Ken's concern, "We're going to spend the next couple of days fixing it up."

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in helping?" the Swallow added, with a sly look.

Jun appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable with the entire conversation, but Ken seized the opportunity.

"Sure. Anything to help." he smiled.

"If you work hard enough, we might even forget about your tab at the old Snack!" Jinpei grinned.

"Hey, that's a pretty good hourly rate." Ken joked.

"So, Onechan, can Aniki come to lunch with us?" Jinpei asked Jun.

"Lunch?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, we were going to go celebrate finding our new place." Jinpei grinned. "I'm sure Onechan wouldn't mind if you came with us." The Swallow smirked at Jun, knowing that he had effectively forced her to invite Ken along. Jinpei had seen the way she had been ignoring the Eagle for the past few days, and he had been trying to think of a way to get the two of them together again.

Jun fumed, but couldn't think of a gracious way out. She decided to make Jinpei wash dishes until he was an old man, as payback for this.

"Sure, you can come along." she mumbled, avoiding Ken's gaze.

"Uh, okay." Ken replied, suddenly unsure as to whether or not he was doing the right thing. That feeling only continued as they walked a couple of blocks to a local burger joint and looked for a table. Jun barely looked at Ken, and almost acted as if he weren't even there. The stiffness in her shoulders and the tilt of her head told him, louder than words, that she was angry.

They slid into a booth and ordered from the waitress. Jinpei tried hard to keep the conversation flowing, but failed miserably. He didn't understand what was wrong. Why was Onechan so angry with Aniki? Sure, he had had some trouble accepting her relationship to Katse, but he appeared to be over it now. All Jinpei knew was that their date the other night had ended in disaster. He just didn't understand what had happened.

Jun's vengeful chase after Katse on their last mission had startled Jinpei, and initially he had thought that perhaps that was what the problem was. But Aniki hadn't reprimanded her, and Onechan _seemed_ just like her old self.

Except for this anger she was directing at Ken. When Jinpei asked her about it, she just told him that it was none of his business, and that he should stay out of it. Fat chance! It finally looked as if Aniki was coming around, and there was no way he was going to let Onechan blow it now, no matter how much he had to throw the two of them together.

Finally, Jinpei decided that he just had to leave them alone. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, then watched the pair from behind a plant on the other side of the room.

"So, uh… the new Snack looks like it's in a good location." Ken offered, desperately trying to make conversation. Jun merely grunted and buried herself in her food.

"Look, Jun," Ken said, trying a more direct approach, "I'm not sure why you're so angry, but whatever it is, I'd like to…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Jun glared at him.

"I _told_ you that I needed some time to think, Ken." she answered him, "And yet, every time I turn around, there you are, pressuring me!"

"Pressuring you?" Ken asked, surprised, "That wasn't what I intended at all. I will admit to being somewhat _impatient_. You seem to be thinking about this for a long time."

"Oh, really?" Jun retorted, "You expected me to come running into your arms within hours, didn't you?"

Truthfully, that was _exactly_ what Ken had expected, and the fact that she hadn't was bothering him. Why was she taking so long to think about it? The obvious answer was Joe. But Ken wasn't about to bring _him_ up.

When Ken didn't answer, Jun took a deep breath, calming herself down somewhat.

"Look, Ken," she began, "it's not just you. I've come to some realizations about myself, and the way I've been living my life up until now. I'm sick of being an unwanted puppy dog, hanging around you for a shred of affection. I'm afraid…" She looked at him, and he could see the tears threatening to manifest themselves in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you that I want to be with you, you'll just fall back into that old way of treating me." she said.

Ken opened his mouth to speak, but Jun held up a finger to stop him.

"I _want_ to be with you, Ken." she said simply, "But I'm scared of what will happen if I am. I don't want to go back to being the 'old' Jun, who would put up with any crap you dished out."

Ken's first reaction was one of intense relief. She didn't want to be with Joe, she wanted to be with _him_. But that sense of relief was followed by a feeling of shame. She was right about the way he had treated her. It hadn't been purposeful, but by waffling on his feelings about Jun these past few years, he had unintentionally been playing with her emotions as well.

"You're right." he said quietly. "I have treated you badly in the past. I'm sorry for that, but I can promise you that if you give me another chance, I won't let you down."

Jun appeared thoughtful as she digested this.

"I'll consider it." she concluded.

"If you don't want me to help out with the new Snack," Ken offered, "then I'll just…"

"No…" Jun replied slowly, "I think that would be okay. We really could use the help."

Ken smiled at her, and looking into his brilliant blue eyes, Jun had the same melting feeling that she always had had in the past. But this was different. Now she felt more secure: like she was _allowing_ herself to have these feelings, instead of being completely swept away. She liked this new sense of control over herself.

"Just make sure that you give me enough space, to think about things." she added. 

"Definitely." Ken grinned. "As much space as you want. In fact, should I go sit in the next booth?"

"No." Jun laughed. "You're fine right where you are."

Jinpei smiled from his hiding place behind the plant. It looked like whatever was wrong, Aniki and Onechan had worked it out. Now was as good a time as any to make a re-appearance.

"Everything okay without me?" he asked, as he came back to the table.

"Everything's just fine, Jinpei." Jun smiled at him. And with the look on her face, Jinpei knew that it was.

After lunch, they all went back to the new Snack to check out how much work would be required to make it ready for opening.

"It doesn't seem too bad." offered Ken, "Seems like all it needs is a good cleaning, and maybe a coat of paint."

"Yes, the booths and bar seem to be in good condition." Jun mused, "I already checked out the electrical system, and that appears to be working as well."

"The kitchen is okay, too." added Jinpei. "And just remember your promise, Onechan! No cooking!"

"Just you wait and see what I'm going to cook up for you!" Jun laughed as she swatted at Jinpei's head. The Swallow ducked out of the way, grinning as he did so.

Ken smiled too, enjoying the feeling of camaraderie. The stress he had been feeling over the past few days seemed to have dissipated.

Now if only Jun would decide to be with him, everything would be perfect. It was this thought that stayed with him as he drove back to his airfield that afternoon.

88888

The next morning, Ken arrived bright and early at the new Snack for duty. They had all agreed that it was better to clean the entire place first, before painting got underway. Ken and Jinpei began working downstairs, while Jun went upstairs to clean out the living space.

After a few hours, Jinpei came into the bar, disgustedly slinging his cleaning cloth onto the counter.

"That kitchen is disgusting!" he cried indignantly, "I never knew there were that many species of mold!"

"As long as they're all gone, before you start cooking." Ken smiled. He sat back on his haunches, absently rubbing at his sore muscles. He had been washing the floor for half an hour, and he couldn't believe how much dirt was accumulating in his bucket of water.

"Hey, you're doing a pretty good job, Aniki!" Jinpei said, sinking down onto a barstool. "You may actually be able to work off your entire tab!"

"Wow, I didn't realize I was _that_ good a maid." replied Ken, laughing.

"Not bad…" Jinpei winked. "Can I ask you something, Aniki?" His voice was serious now.

"Sure, Jinpei." said Ken. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"What's going on with you, and Onechan?" Jinpei asked in his usual direct manner. "She's been pretty angry with you for awhile, and she wouldn't talk to me about it."

"Jun's been coming to a lot of realizations about herself." Ken replied. "One of them is that I haven't always treated her with the respect that she deserves."

Jinpei looked like he was about to protest this statement, but then thought better of it.

"So… just apologize to her!" he suggested.

"I already did." Ken shrugged. "But she's not entirely certain that I won't do it again."

"But you won't, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Then everything's okay!" Jinpei grinned. "Just tell her that, and it will all be fine again!"

"I did." Ken admitted, "But she still wants to think about it some more."

"Girls. Sheesh!" Jinpei threw up his hands in disgust. "I'll never understand them!"

Jun smiled to herself. She had been coming downstairs for some more disinfectant when she had heard the guys talking. She appreciated what Ken had said to Jinpei. It was pretty much the truth, and didn't make Jun appear unreasonable. Perhaps he _had_ meant it when he had promised to treat her better.

She made some noise on the steps as she entered the downstairs.

"Anyone for lunch?" she asked. "I brought some sandwiches over from the ISO cafeteria."

"Sure." grinned Ken, wiping his brow. "I'm up for a break from this slave driver, here." He nodded over toward Jinpei.

"Hey, if you want to work off your entire debt, you'd better listen to me!" Jinpei cried, causing everyone to laugh.

Jun handed a sandwich to Ken, and as he reached to take it, his fingers brushed hers. It was an innocent contact, but she nearly jumped at the spark that flew through her. She looked over at him surreptitiously.

Ken certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, and true to his word, he hadn't put any pressure on her. Judging from the look of the downstairs, he was putting in a good effort as well. Jun cocked her head to the side as she pondered the situation. Her anger at Ken seemed to have disappeared, leaving her with confusion over his true intentions. But even that was beginning to vanish, and she was starting to feel more confident that she could handle whatever he dealt her.

Ken saw that Jun was observing him, but did his best to pretend that he didn't notice. He didn't want to break this fragile trust that Jun was starting to establish with him.

Jinpei just grinned. It was amazing how simple it was to get these two together. All he had to do was make sure they spent enough time in each other's company. And tomorrow, he intended to do exactly that.


	13. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, Ken arrived at the Snack to find Jun yelling angrily at her wristband.

"What do you mean you're going fishing?" she cried.

"He just invited me!" Jinpei's voice piped from the Swan's wrist, "I can make it up to you later."

"You _knew_ today was the day we were painting!" Jun protested, "You did this on purpose. You little twerp!"

"Frowning gives you wrinkles!" taunted Jinpei, before the communication was ended.

"Ooh!" Jun stamped her foot in frustration. How like Jinpei to slip out of real work! She had known all of the cleaning he had done yesterday was too good to be true.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked hesitantly.

Jun whirled to face him, her eyes blazing.

"Jinpei!" she shouted. "That little stinker decided to dump all of the painting on us, just so he could go fishing with Ryu!"

"No wonder he was so eager to have you help!" Jun fumed. "He planned this all along!"

Ken was unable to suppress a smile. He suspected that getting out of work wasn't _all_ that Jinpei had planned.

Jun looked at Ken, and started to laugh.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?" she giggled. "I'll just have to find some way of getting even with that little twerp."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." replied Ken, his blue eyes flashing in amusement.

"Hmmmm…" Jun murmured. "In the meantime, I guess we should get started." She tossed the Eagle a paintbrush.

They spent the morning painting the downstairs, and after lunch they began on the upstairs, starting with Jinpei's room.

By the time they were finished, they were both exhausted. Ken had never realized how hard it was to constantly raise and lower your arm for hours at a time.

"Perhaps that old guy in the Karate Kid knew what he was talking about." chuckled Ken.

"Hmmm?" asked Jun, distracted with finishing up the baseboards.

"I can't believe how sore my arm is." answered Ken. "I don't think the martial arts we learned prepared our bodies for this torture."

"Awwww…. poor baby." Jun said with mock sympathy. "A little elbow grease never hurt anybody."

"It sure is hot in here." Ken continued, ignoring Jun's jab. He wiped off the sweat that was dripping down his forehead. "I don't suppose you have anything to drink?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure." Jun replied offhandedly, still concentrating on the wall in front of her. "There's a cooler in my room. Can you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ken said gratefully, rushing off to find the cooler. He returned a moment later, handing Jun's water to her.

"Here you go." he said.

Jun turned to take the drink, but as she did, she began to laugh.

"What?" asked Ken.

"Your face!" Jun giggled, pointing at him and holding her stomach. "You look like you painted yourself, instead of the room!"

Ken glanced through the open doorway, and across the hall, where he could see into the bathroom mirror. Sure enough, he had apparently smeared a great deal of paint onto his forehead. He looked down at his hands, which were also covered with green splashes.

"How did you manage to get it all over yourself like that?" asked Jun, laughing even harder at the look of astonishment on the Eagle's face. Unlike Ken, she was, for the most part, paint-free, with only a few tiny spots on her slim fingers.

"Green is really your color!" she added.

"Actually," replied Ken with a smirk, "I think it's more _your_ color." The Eagle took his still wet hand and ran it across a surprised Swan's nose.

"Quite fetching." he said smugly.

"You're going to get it!" Jun cried, reaching for her paintbrush. She thrust her arm toward Ken, but he was too fast, and she only ended up spattering him with green blobs. Ken took up the challenge, grabbing his brush and going after Jun.

The spent the next few minutes chasing each other around the room, Jun shrieking with excitement, Ken calling out threats of exactly how much paint she was going to wear if he caught her. They dabbed and spattered paint at each other, and when they finally collapsed on the floor, laughing, they were both covered with globs of green.

"It looks like a can of peas exploded in here!" laughed Jun.

"More like a hundred cans of peas!" Ken replied. He looked around the room, pulling himself up on his elbow, just as he realized that he was practically lying on top of Jun.

Jun turned to Ken, smiling, and saw the look in his eyes. Mischievously, she leaned closer to him, keeping his attention on her face.

A spark of excitement passed through Ken. It was quickly squelched, however, when he felt something wet and drippy in his palm.

"What the…?" he looked down to see that Jun had covered his right hand in green paint.

"So… what do you say to _that_, Ken?" she giggled.

"This…" growled Ken, smacking his wet hand onto Jun's bottom. She shrieked and pulled away, only to realize that there was now a perfect Eagle handprint on her jeans.

"You're going to pay!" Jun promised, reaching for her paintbrush again. She was stopped when Ken gently grabbed her wrist.

"Haven't I already paid enough?" he asked quietly.

Jun stared at him. Ken was the man she'd always wanted. He had told her that he loved her, he had apologized for his past mistakes, and he had sworn to treat her with respect in the future.

What more did she want?

"Yes." she whispered, her heart beating wildly.

"I love you, Jun." Ken said, before leaning over and kissing her lightly.

"I love you too, Ken." Jun smiled, kissing him again.

The Eagle lost all semblance of restraint. His left hand reached through Jun's hair to cup the base of her head. He slipped his right arm around her waist, and pulled her to him roughly. Jun gasped as her body pressed against Ken's; the result was his instant arousal.

This time, the Eagle's kiss was hard and insistent, and Jun felt her entire being capitulating to its demands. She clung to him: a solid presence in a room that was otherwise spinning around her. She was drawn into the center of the whirling maelstrom of his passion, and found that she didn't want to leave.

It was like what she had experienced with Joe, and yet… it was much more. The physical feelings were the same, but there was a deeper level to them that was fed by her emotions. Ken was not only arousing her body, he was arousing her heart. Jun's thoughts attempted to grasp at the implications of the Eagle's effect on her.

Ken was equally taken aback by the complex nature of the sensations overwhelming him. He had always known that he desired Jun. What man wouldn't? Even in her civilian clothes, her curves called to him, and in her Birdstyle he often had a hard time tearing his eyes away. But this… this was a need on a much deeper level. It had all begun when she had said that she loved him. He could hardly believe that he had heard those words from her.

As Ken pulled back, his gaze fixed on Jun. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air, her eyes were heavy-lidded with desire, and her lips were curved in a knowing smile.

"Is that all you've got, Commander?" she teased.

"I've got a lot more where that came from." Ken replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you always this playful, or is it the paint?" Jun giggled.

The paint. Ken had forgotten about the paint. Jun had a large green blotch on her cheek, in addition to the one he had put on her nose. And her back appeared to have a number of green handprints, as well as the one on her jeans.

"I think you look cute in green." he grinned.

"You just like the evidence that you had your hands on me." she flirted.

"It's quite a turn-on…" Ken admitted.

"Well you've definitely been marked by the Swan." Jun observed. In addition to the large smear of paint on his forehead and his green palm, Ken was sporting a number of green patches on his arms and chest.

"I wonder if Jinpei will appreciate his newly decorated room." Ken murmured. Besides the green walls, the floor was now covered in paint splotches of varying shapes and sizes.

"I'll just put some carpeting in here." Jun shrugged. "We're not professional painters, after all. It could have happened to anyone."

"No… not anyone." Ken replied seriously. "Just with _you_, Jun."

He was rewarded by a brilliant smile.

"Just _when_ did you get so charming, Commander?" Jun asked coquettishly.

"It must have been about the time that you said that you loved me."

"Oh, did I say that? I can't recall." Jun giggled.

"Yes, you did." Ken growled, burying his face in Jun's neck and causing her to squeal.

"Okay, I give!" she cried happily. "I remember!"

"You'd better not forget…" Ken threatened playfully.

"Neither should _you_." Jun replied seriously.

"Never."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Jun burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ken." she giggled, "I just can't help it. All of that paint…"

"Are you trying to imply that I'm funny-looking?"

"_Adorably_ funny-looking!" Jun kissed the tip of his nose. "But frankly, these paint fumes are starting to get to me. I don't suppose you'd mind if we cleaned up a bit?"

She had a good point. Ken sighed his reluctant agreement.

"If you _insist_."

"Oh, I do." Jun smiled, rising slowly to her feet. She turned, and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Ken grinned to himself as he heard a shriek from in front of the mirror.

"You're going to die!"

"I thought we already established that I'd been punished enough?"

"Not for _this_!" Jun insisted, gesturing at her civvies, which were nearly half covered with green paint in front. "And it's all over my hair!" she moaned.

"I'll grab some paint thinner." Ken offered.

"Thanks." Jun muttered, "I think I'll need it."

It took Ken a few minutes to locate the thinner; they had left it downstairs. When he came back upstairs he heard the shower going in the bathroom.

"Uh, I have the paint thinner." he said, standing awkwardly outside the partially open door.

"Bring it to me, please." Jun's voice came out of the bathtub that doubled as a shower.

Suddenly, Ken felt like the past hour with Jun had never happened. He was back to the nervous, awkward state he had maintained in her presence for the last few months. Peeking his head through the doorway, he saw a slim hand beckoning to him from beyond the shower curtain. His mouth went dry.

Beyond that thin curtain, Jun was…

His mind conjured up vivid images of _exactly_ what was behind that sterile white curtain. Ken shuffled forward with the can, uncertain of what he should do… of what Jun wanted him to do.

Jun's wet head poked out from behind the curtain.

"What is taking you so long?" she demanded. "Get yourself over here with that can, Mister Eagle!"

Ken was only too happy to oblige. Setting the can down next to the tub, he found himself face to face with a mischievous Swan.

Clutching the curtain to her and tilting her face upward, Jun gave him a soft kiss.

"My Hero." she giggled. "Thanks, Ken."

Ken couldn't resist. He leaned in for another kiss. He felt wet arms slipping around his neck. He reached behind the shower curtain and slid his arms…

"You're still in your clothes!" Ken cried, grabbing at a handful of wet t-shirt.

"I had you going there, didn't I?" Jun laughed, her eyes sparkling. "They were so dirty I figured it was the only way to clean them. We don't have a laundry machine installed yet."

"You're showering… in your clothes…" Ken gave her a confused look.

"You mean you've never done it?" Jun asked, surprised, "These things are practically indestructible, and it's the fastest way to clean them. And the best part is, if you transmute, and then de-transmute, they're instantly dry!"

Ken shook his head, amazed at the technology Jun was taking for granted.

"And how did you figure this out?" he asked.

"Jinpei thought of it." Jun replied.

"I might have known!" laughed Ken. "That kid always knows the shortcut for everything!"

"Well in this case, he's got something." Jun grinned. "Why don't you come on in and try it for yourself?"

"What?" Ken barely got the words out before he found himself hauled unceremoniously into the tub.

The wet spray rapidly soaked through Ken's clothes, but he found that he wasn't that uncomfortable. Sure enough, the water running off of his clothes was green. Jun had managed to get the paint off of her clothing and skin, but was still struggling with her hair.

Jun… while her civvies normally hid her figure, soaking wet they clung to her body, and Ken found himself with an eyeful. The intimate curves of her breasts, her waist, her hips, and more… they were all revealed to him in the warm spray.

He watched as she carefully rinsed her hair with thinner, and then shampoo. Jun's eyes were closed, and droplets of water ran down her face, past her throat, and into the neckline of her t-shirt. Ken had an incredible urge to follow that trail, but found himself unable to move.

Jun opened her eyes slightly, noting the stunned expression on Ken's face, as well as his reaction to her, which was made more evident by the wet, clinging nature of his pants. She smiled to herself, feeling more in control with the Eagle than she ever had before.

"You know, I think _you_ could use a shampoo too, Ken." she teased.

She was amused to see Ken start at her words. His mind had obviously been elsewhere.

"Okay." he agreed. At that moment, Ken would have agreed to _anything_ Jun suggested.

"Turn around." she ordered, and he quickly complied.

Ken felt Jun's breasts pressing into his back as she reached up to wash his hair. His pulse quickened, and his body ached at the contact. At Jun's direction, he leaned his head back, and felt her slim fingers massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant feelings she was evoking in him. He had never guessed that washing his hair could be such an… intimate… experience.

"All done." Jun murmured, turning him around so that he was looking at her. Ken took her face in his hands, and brought her lips up for a slippery kiss.

"Mmmmmm…." Jun sighed, her arms winding themselves around Ken's neck. The warm water coursed down her back, and Ken's hard muscles pressed against her front. The feeling could not have been more delicious.

Ken found himself washed away, both literally, and emotionally. He wanted _all_ of this woman, and was willing to follow whatever lead she gave him. He was amazed at how out of control he felt. Jun was leading their play, and he loved it.

After a few moments, Jun gave an unexpected squeal.

"Yikes!" she cried, quickly turning off the water. "That's icy!"

"I guess we emptied the hot water tank." Ken grinned.

"Well, we _did_ have a lot of paint to clean off." Jun winked. She stepped out of the tub and toweled her hair dry, then swung her left arm around. After a quick transmutation and return, she was standing in dry, clean clothes. Only her damp hair remained as evidence of their shower. Well, that, and the empty hot water tank.

Ken wondered why he had never figured this out before. He could foresee a lot less laundry in his future. Grinning, he followed Jun's lead, and found himself completely dry within sixty seconds.

During that time, Jun had wandered into her own room, and Ken found the Swan surveying its condition. Pink and orange light from the sinking sun came in through the open window, setting Jun's slightly green hair alive with color. Ken came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist as he looked out of the window. Jun leaned back into his comfortable embrace.

In a relaxed silence, they watched the sunset, together.


	14. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They ordered pizza and sodas, eating dinner down at the bar, all of the windows thrown open to let out the now cloying paint fumes. They laughed and joked, and Ken couldn't ever remember enjoying himself more. Occasionally their fingers would brush, or their knees would touch, and Jun would blush, while Ken smiled softly.

Jun could hardly believe the way things had changed over the last few hours. In a way, she wondered why she had waited so long to share herself with Ken. But she also recognized that she had needed the time to become the kind of person who would thrive in this relationship: an _equal_ partner, who was not subordinate to Ken's needs.

Ken's head spun from his good fortune. Not long ago, he had been entirely convinced that he had lost Jun, and that she had developed feelings for Joe. Having experienced the misery of being without her, Ken knew he would never take this incredible woman for granted ever again.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, feeling the need to hold her in his arms again.

"There's no music." Jun replied. "Hakase had all of our things from the old Snack retrieved and put into storage, but they won't be delivered for two more days. Until then, there's no jukebox." She held her hands up in a gesture of helplessness.

Ken knew Jun was anything but helpless, yet the movement made him feel protective of her.

"That's too bad." he leaned over, whispering to her. Jun's cheeks flushed prettily, and Ken gently bit her earlobe.

"I'm sure we could come up with something else…" Jun smiled.

Ken stood up, taking Jun's hand in his, and leading her to the dance floor. Silently, he wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't we do this years ago?" Jun sighed.

"Because, I was a blind idiot." Ken replied in an amused tone.

"Oh, good answer." smirked Jun, closing her eyes and snuggling further into the Eagle's embrace. "When did you get to be so smooth?"

"I'm only smooth with you, Jun." Ken answered, softly stroking her hair.

"And there you go again…" she giggled, "This is a part of you I've never seen before."

Ken tilted his head down so that his mouth was next to Jun's ear.

"That's not the only part of me you've never seen."

"And when will I get to see those parts?" Jun murmured softly.

Her eyes shot open as she realized exactly what the Eagle was talking about. Her cheeks reddened and her mouth pursed into a small 'o' shape.

Ken grinned. The Swan's combination of passion and innocence was incredibly intoxicating. In fact…

The Eagle's thoughts were interrupted by a soft chirping. Reflexively, he looked at his wrist, but the noise wasn't coming from _his_ body.

"G-3, here." Jun said, pulling away from Ken to speak into her bracelet.

"G-3, I would like to see you in my office, on Base." came Dr. Nambu's voice.

"Tonight?" asked Jun, glancing shyly at Ken. She was still a little flustered by her initial misinterpretation of his comment.

"Yes. As soon as you can get here." replied the Doctor.

"I'm on my way. G-3 out." Jun sighed.

"I wonder why he doesn't want to talk to _you_." she mused.

Ken was wondering the same thing.

"Could you be in trouble? Have you been breaking the rules?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't think so." Jun replied. "In any case, there's only one way to find out. I'm sorry, Ken, but I need to get back to Base."

"I'll go with you." Ken offered.

"Thanks, that would be very nice." she smiled.

As they walked outside, Jun got onto her motorcycle, and was surprised to see Ken get on behind her.

"What about your car?" she asked.

"We can come back together, tomorrow." he replied.

"I'd like that." Jun said, her lips curving into a soft smile.

"We have to finish painting the upstairs." Ken continued, wrapping his arms around Jun's waist as she started the bike. "Besides which, I think we need a rematch."

Jun laughed, the sound drifting off into the night.

"I don't know if I want any more colors in my hair." she giggled.

"Then I'll take it easy on you."

"Are you saying that I _need_ you to take it easy on me?"

"No, not at all. Just that I love your hair the way it is…" As he spoke the words, a few ebony strands flew out from under her motorcycle helmet, ticking his face.

"And that smooth part of you comes out again…" Jun giggled, as she started the bike.

The motorcycle zoomed out into the traffic, and out of the city, the two people upon it laughing with their enjoyment of the ride.

Ken had always been comfortable riding with Jun on her bike, but he was especially grateful for the experience now. The warmth and closeness he felt sitting behind her, their legs and torsos pressed together, was an affirmation that this entire day had actually happened, and wasn't just some kind of dream.

All too soon, they arrived at the Crescent Coral Base, and Jun left Ken in the Vehicle Docking Area, with the bike, while she went to Dr. Nambu's office. It was only then that Ken thought again about the purpose of their trip.

For what reason did Hakase want to see Jun?

88888

Jun was wondering the same thing as she knocked on the Doctor's door.

"Come in, Jun." Nambu said, "I'm glad you're here."

"What is this about, Hakase?" Jun asked, sitting nervously on a chair.

Dr. Nambu didn't mince words.

"We have completed your paternity test, Jun." he revealed, "It has been confirmed that you are the biological child of Berg Katse."

"Oh." replied Jun quietly, shifting in her seat. She hadn't really expected any other result. Did Hakase call her in just for this?

"But there's something else." continued the Doctor, reading her mind. "While we were analyzing the DNA, we found something startling."

He turned off the lights, and flicked on a projector. An image of DNA structures at the most intricate level was displayed.

"Berg Katse has a very unique form of DNA." Nambu stated, "And while we have always known this, we have never actually isolated the difference. It would appear that his DNA has a multifactorial disorder: one that would normally cause some kind of hereditary condition, such as heart disease. But we have never seen this particular disorder before." He pointed to a number of areas on the slide, comparing Katse's DNA with that of a 'normal' person.

"What makes this more unusual is that this disorder appears to be carefully balanced by an abnormal chromosome count. By itself, an abnormal count could result in a condition such as Downs Syndrome. But these chromosomes appear to be compensating for… in fact, _enhancing_… Berg Katse's chemical functions."

Jun stared at Nambu, her face glazed with incomprehension.

"So… you're saying that he should be sick, and mentally sub-standard, but that these two things cancel each other out?" she asked, confused.

"Apparently so." the Doctor replied dryly. "This condition would only occur naturally in roughly one in a billion people."

"Is this what Leader X 'needs'?" asked Jun, suddenly understanding where this might be going. "Is that why he told us that Katse is 'special'?"

"Quite possibly." answered Nambu, "And that would also explain X's interest in _you_."

"_I_ have this… this kind of DNA… as well?"

"Yes," confirmed the Doctor, "but in your case, it seems to be more balanced. The disorder, and the chromosome counts, are not nearly so extreme in your body, as they are in Berg Katse's. His cells almost suggest a strange… combination… of DNAs, whereas yours is much more harmonious with your body chemistry."

"Is that why I'm not so…" she searched for the right term, "insane?" Jun cringed even saying the word, but it was the only way to truly describe that madman.

"Perhaps." replied Nambu calmly. "For the record, Jun, I have no doubts as to your sanity."

Jun sagged in her chair with relief.

"We are still studying the implications of this discovery." the Doctor told her, "But there's something else."

"What?" Jun asked nervously, sitting straight up again.

"We have discovered a vulnerability of this DNA combination." Nambu revealed, "A 'crack' through which we could destroy it from within."

Jun's eyes widened with an understanding of what he was telling her.

"We decided to take a page from Berg Katse's book." the Doctor went on, "Using _your_ DNA as a base, we have been able to construct a virus that, if introduced into his body, will eventually kill him." He looked carefully at the Swan before he continued.

"We want your permission, Jun, to deploy this virus."

"My permission?" asked Jun, stunned. "Why do you need my permission?"

"I would never do something like this, without consulting you first." Nambu said seriously. "We are using _your_ body, _your_ DNA, to construct this virus. Additionally, if it is deployed, it is fatal. It attacks the DNA at a sub-nucleotide level, and its progress cannot be reversed, or halted."

"How many people could it kill?" Jun asked, her face drawn.

"Two."

Jun was fairly certain she knew which two.

"So, no one else would be impacted by this?" she asked.

"No. This virus would be completely harmless to anyone without these unique characteristics." the Doctor replied. "Of course, you wouldn't be allowed to get anywhere near the virus. I would have the other members of the Science Ninja Team deploy it in Berg Katse's presence."

"I see…" Jun muttered, still processing everything she was being told.

"If you agree, Jun, then tomorrow morning I will assign the Science Ninja Team to a new mission." Nambu stated.

Jun looked up at her mentor.

"I will order you to assassinate Berg Katse."

In a voice like granite, the Swan gave her answer.

"You have my permission."


	15. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ken jumped up, startled from his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he found Jun standing there, her face a mask of confusion.

"I was hoping to find you." she said, throwing her arms around him. "I didn't want to be alone."

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, concerned. "What did Hakase say to you?"

Jun indicated that they should sit, so Ken seated her on the bed, moving beside her. Jun began to relate what she and Dr. Nambu had discussed.

The entire time Jun was talking, Ken held her in his arms, letting her speak without interruption. After she had finished, he kissed the top of her head, tightening his embrace as he did so.

"How do you feel about all of this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Jun replied, snuggling closer to Ken. "I'm feeling a lot of things. I'm amazed by what Hakase told me about my DNA, and a little scared that I have whatever genetic components Leader X requires."

"The fact that the ISO has designed a virus that would kill me is frightening, but knowing that it will kill Katse as well…" Jun paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm not sure how I feel about that. At first, I was thrilled that I would _finally_ have my revenge: that _I_ would be the instrument of his destruction. But I'm also disappointed that I won't actually be the one to carry this out. It's too dangerous for me to get that close to the virus. One of you will have to do it."

She looked up at the Eagle, with an expression Ken couldn't interpret.

"Does that make me a terrible person, Ken? That I want Katse to die, but that I also want it to be by my own hand?"

"No." Ken replied. "I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes I want to get that bastard more than anything, and the thought of anyone else doing it fills me with anger. And you…" Ken turned Jun to face him, "You have more cause to hate him than any of us. I can understand how you feel."

"Thank you." Jun said simply, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'll promise you this, Jun." Ken said resolutely, "I'll make sure he's infected. I'll do everything in my power to bring him down."

"Thank you." she said again, only this time her eyes blazed with a fiery anger.

Ken wasn't prepared for the passionate kiss he found himself engaged in a second later. Jun seemed in an almost frenzied state, pulling the Eagle toward her as if she wanted to crawl into his skin. Her lips moved away from his mouth, and traced a line down his jaw to his ear.

"_You_ will be the instrument of my revenge, Ken." she whispered. "If I can't do it, I'm glad that _you_ can."

Jun seemed to relax then, melting into Ken's arms as she buried her face in his neck. They lay back on the bed, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a few moments, Jun broke the silence, sounding much calmer than she had been since arriving in Ken's quarters.

"This won't be an easy mission, Ken." she said softly, "And no matter what precautions we take, there's no guarantee that I won't be exposed to the virus too."

"All of our missions are dangerous." Ken replied, trailing a finger down her arm. "That's part of the job."

"I know." Jun nodded. "That's why it's so important for us to seize the few moments of freedom that we have. Who knows when we will have another?"

"I'm tired of always putting off the things I want." Jun declared. "And today, I finally figured out what that is."

Ken's breath caught in his throat.

"Jun, I…"

The Swan stopped him by placing a gentle finger on his lips.

"I want _you_, Ken." she said. "I've wanted you for years, and who knows if I'll ever get another chance?"

"Make love to me, Ken."

The Eagle didn't need to be asked twice.

"Whatever you want." he murmured, a goofy grin on his face.

"Anything I want, huh?" Jun giggled, "Even if I want _this_?" She grabbed Ken's Number One t-shirt in her hand, yanking it halfway up his chest.

"It's yours." he said magnanimously, his face buried in her neck.

"What about… _this_?" Jun slowly ran her hand down Ken's leg, unzipping his hidden side pocket. She slipped her hand inside, feeling the hardness of his leg muscles for a moment, before snatching the Eagle's Bird Rang from within.

"Yours." Ken growled impatiently, running his hands up and down her curves.

"Oh, my…" Jun smirked. "How about… the G-1? I always wanted my own plane."

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Ken replied, pulling away from her for a second.

Jun burst into laughter.

"Okay, now I know where I rank… ahead of the Rang, behind the plane. Hmmm… not very flattering…"

"You're ahead of _everything_, Jun." Ken replied seriously.

"I love you too, Ken."

Their mouths met in an intense kiss, reaffirming the words they had just uttered. Ken felt Jun's hands caressing the bare skin of his back, and his body tingled at her touch. He pulled at her shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it over her head. As he tossed it to the floor, he found Jun grabbing his own shirt and yanking it off. He kissed her again, his hands exploring the soft flesh at the sides of her waist, as Jun's fingers wound themselves through his hair.

Jun felt as if she were soaring… almost as if she were in Birdstyle, gliding on the air. Her body ached for the feel of Ken's bare skin on hers, and she pressed close against Ken, arching her body against his. Joe's touch had been wonderful, but this… this was what she had dreamed of, and there was nothing else that could compare.

She felt Ken's hands reaching behind her back, and then the release of her bra. Jun smiled as he peeled away the thin cotton, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes.

Ken gulped nervously. Despite his ambivalent outward reaction, his body had been thinking about Jun… thinking about this, for years. Seeing the Swan in front of him now… in his arms, was overwhelming him. The few casual encounters he had had with other girls hadn't prepared him to be with the woman he loved.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered in awe, slowly brushing his fingertips over her soft skin.

Jun was momentarily taken aback by the Eagle's response. She knew how women swooned at the sight of him, and had assumed that he had had more than his fair share of sexual encounters. Ken's demeanor now told her, louder than words, that _this_ was different.

She understood then what he had meant, when he had said that he loved her. And then he said it again.

"I love you, Jun."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Jun smiled.

"I'll never get tired of saying it." he replied.

"So, why don't you get around to _showing_ me how much you love me?" Jun flirted.

"You read my mind." Ken grinned, kissing her breast.

"That's a start…" Jun challenged him. "Can't you do any better?"

With a soft growl, Ken rolled on top of her.

"Do you know what you do to me, Miss Swan?"

"No less than what you do to me, Mister Eagle."

"Then let's stop talking and do something about it." Ken teased.

"I'm waiting for you to do just that!" Jun protested.

Ken answered her with a long kiss, while his hands tenderly caressed her breasts. Jun began to moan under his feathery touch. The gentle whispers over her skin were far more exciting than a rougher approach. The anticipation was going to kill her.

As Ken's mouth moved down toward Jun's breasts, he felt his belt being loosened, and then her slim fingers were inside of his pants, whispering down over his boxer briefs. His arousal, already strong, intensified with these attentions. The Eagle groaned, determined to make this delicious foreplay last as long as possible.

He found that his jeans were sliding off of his legs, then falling to the floor with a silent hiss, soon followed by Jun's. The combination of kissing and caressing her breasts, and entwining his bare legs with hers, nearly caused Ken to lose his vaunted self-control right then and there. He shifted his focus to Jun, and _her_ pleasure; hoping to ease his need just enough to go on.

Jun quickly realized her mistake in continuing to remove clothing. Her feeling of excitement and pleasure had just intensified into an indescribable longing, and the magic Ken's touch was working on her only added fuel to the fire. The sensations he was evoking in her began to build, and before she knew it, Jun was soaring. Higher and higher she went, until her flight ended at the highest peak. She lay back, breathless, recovering from her journey.

"Ken… that was…" she gasped.

"Jun…" Ken whispered in an awed voice. "I can't believe that you… that I was able to…"

He had a hard time putting it into words. He had never guessed that Jun possessed such a passionate nature, or that she would respond so quickly, and so completely, to his touch. He was amazed… thrilled… at her intense reactions, and the fact that he had been the one to bring them out in her.

"Take me there again." Jun smiled, after she had caught her breath. "And this time, I want to take you with me."

"There's no place I'd rather be." Ken replied, as he leaned down to kiss her again. But to his surprise, Jun kissed him first, pushing him onto his back. She trailed her fingers lightly over his skin, across his chest and down his torso, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles and smooth flesh.

Now it was Ken's turn to soar. Her simple caresses were breaking down barriers of restraint that it had taken him his entire life to build. In his few previous intimate experiences, Ken had never allowed himself to completely lose control. He was the Eagle, and always had to be conscious that of that fact, never allowing his guard to slip. But now, with the Swan, he was able to close his eyes and let himself go, to find the release he needed.

It wasn't until he felt Jun's soft fingers on his male length that Ken realized that his boxer briefs had been removed. He opened his eyes to see Jun lying next to him: one hand on him, the other on her breast. The sight aroused him beyond belief, and he moaned unconsciously. Hearing him, Jun opened her own eyes, and smiled at him. Continuing to stroke herself, she leaned down and took him in her mouth, just as his passion came to a roaring conclusion.

Ken kneaded his hands in her hair, crying her name, even after the crashing waves had subsided. It took him a moment to realize that she too was calling to him, as she found her own release.

Despite the intimacy they had just engaged in, Ken found himself immediately longing for more. What spell was this, that that Jun was weaving over him? The Eagle was fast discovering that the Swan's passionate nature was matched only by his own.

Ken's mouth claimed hers, and he could taste himself on her lips. Clumsily he pulled at her underwear: the only garment remaining between the two of them and the inevitable conclusion of their ardor.

Jun was astonished at what the Eagle was doing to her. She had dreamed of this encounter for years, but she could never have imagined the frenetic heights to which he would raise her. Even her stolen moments with the Condor could not have prepared her for what she was experiencing now. She wondered if the difference lay in the emotional connection she and Ken shared, or if it stemmed from the intimate knowledge they had had of each other, before this aspect of their relationship had ever been considered.

Either way, Jun found herself inundated with sensations she couldn't have begun to fathom a few hours before.

As the Swan and the Eagle became one, they cried out in unison, echoing the birds for which they were named. They collapsed upon each other, limbs entwined, breaths mingling, fingers stroking sweat-slicked skin.

"Wow…" whispered Jun huskily.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ken murmured, his face buried in her hair.

"Is it always going to be like that?" Jun asked breathlessly.

"It will if I have anything to say about it." growled Ken.

"Then I'll say it again… why didn't we do this years ago?" Jun laughed.

"I think we already covered this subject." Ken grinned.

"I think we need to go over it again." Jun flirted, just before she kissed him once more.

It was a long time before either one of them fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ken awoke the following morning to find Jun lying in his arms, her lips curved into a gentle smile. He stroked her hair, which still had a subtle green shade. The reminder of their playful paint fight, and the resulting turning point in their relationship, filled Ken with a soft warmth. He found himself wishing that the unusual highlights would remain. In a way, he felt like it was a sign that Jun belonged to him.

But of course, Jun didn't belong to anyone, unless she _chose_ to give herself. It was a painful lesson that Ken had learned, but he wasn't about to forget it.

Jun murmured softly, pressing her slim form against the full length of his body, and despite himself, Ken felt his passions rising yet again. After the night they had spent together, he was amazed that he still had the strength, but in another way, he wasn't surprised at all. He was coming to realize that the Swan had this insatiable effect on him. Now that he had let her into his life, there was no turning back.

He loved having her there… in his arms… in his bed… being there in the morning when he opened his eyes. He felt as if he would be completely happy just to lie there, with Jun in his embrace, forever…

Forever was interrupted by the beeping of his bracelet.

"G-1, this is Nambu."

Ken sighed. He had known this call was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to tear himself away from this moment. Jun cracked open an eye and yawned quietly as he responded.

"G-1, here. What is it, Doctor?"

"Contact the team for a briefing in my office. One hour."

"Understood. One hour." Ken ended the communication.

"Mmmmm…" Jun sighed. "This is so nice… waking up with you."

"Then we'll have to do it more often." Ken whispered, lightly tracing her cheekbone with his finger.

"No argument from me…" Jun smiled, rolling over onto her back.

"I should contact the others." Ken said, reluctantly.

"I know." Jun replied. "This is important, Ken. It could be the most important mission we've ever undertaken."

"It will be." Ken stated firmly. "I promise you, Jun: it will be successful."

"Thank you, Ken." Jun replied, kissing his cheek. She rose softly and padded off to the bathroom, blowing another kiss at him as she did so.

Ken couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as he contacted the rest of the team.

88888

When they arrived at Dr. Nambu's office, Ryu and Jinpei were already there. Ken let Jun walk in ahead of him, then sat down next to her on the couch.

"So… how did the painting go?" smirked Jinpei.

"Well, the downstairs is fine, but we had a bit of an _accident_ in your room…" Jun replied smugly.

"Accident?" Jinpei appeared concerned.

"Just a few splashes…" Jun said innocently. "Not too bad at all, right, Ken?"

"No, not bad at all…" Ken had a hard time hiding his amusement. When Jun looked at him, he couldn't help grinning.

"What did you do to my room?" asked Jinpei in an irritated voice, "And why is your hair green, Onechan?"

Neither the Swan nor the Eagle could stop laughing long enough to answer him.

"You two seem kind of cozy." observed Ryu sourly.

"We… worked things out." Jun said, still giggling with Ken.

"Oh, really?" asked Jinpei, happy again. "You owe me ten bucks, Ryu!" He poked the Owl in the side.

"No way!" Ryu protested, just as Joe walked into the room. "They had to be kissing! That was the agreement!"

"They _were_ kissing!" Jinpei cried. "Look at them!"

"That's not proof!" Ryu cried. "Help me out, Joe!"

Jun turned to see the Condor standing in his usual grim pose: leaning on the wall, arms and ankles crossed. To the others, his eyes revealed nothing, but to Jun… she thought she saw a flash of something there… disappointment?

"I think whatever they may… or may _not_… have been doing, is their _own_ business." Joe drawled.

"An admirable attitude, Joe." remarked Dr. Nambu dryly as he entered the room. "Now, team, let me tell you why I have called you all here today."

As the Doctor began to speak, Jun's mind wandered. She glanced surreptitiously at Joe out of the corner of her eye. This wasn't exactly the way she had planned on having him find out that she had decided to make things work with Ken.

Jun hadn't really known where things had stood with her and Joe before, but she certainly knew where they stood now. He had been there for her when Ken had let her down, and certainly it had been a fun… and eye-opening… experience. But it wasn't anything serious. There had never been anything serious between the two of them. Had there?

Too late, Jun began to wonder if she had been playing with Joe's feelings, the way Ken had been playing with hers. A gnawing finger of guilt crept into her mind.

Joe tried to concentrate on what Dr. Nambu was saying, but when Hakase pulled out the slides and began expounding on the specifics of Katse's DNA abnormalities, the Condor's mind tuned out and began observing the Swan instead. He noted that Ken's arm lay along the back of the couch, behind her, and she didn't seem to mind. They had certainly seemed cozy enough when he had walked into the office. Even Jinpei and Ryu had noted it, otherwise they wouldn't have been arguing. Joe had had to suppress an urge to smash the Owl and the Swallow in their smug faces.

It would appear that his suspicions had been right… Jun had made her choice. And she had chosen the Eagle. Despite the fact that this was not completely unexpected, the Condor felt a sharp stab of envy. He forced his mind back to the briefing, more to tear himself away from these painful thoughts, than to hear about their mission.

"Your objective is to deploy the virus. It has been synthesized in a vaporized form that can be inhaled. Once activated, the vapor will completely dissipate within sixty seconds. You will have to ensure that Berg Katse breathes in the vapor cloud during that time." Nambu informed them.

"But what about Onechan?" asked Jinpei, concerned, "Won't she be infected too?"

"That is a distinct possibility, yes." the Doctor confirmed. "That is why Jun will remain behind on the God Phoenix, while you, Ken and Joe carry out the mission."

Jun squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't like the idea of letting the others do her work for her, even though she understood why it had to be that way.

"How long will the virus take to… become effective?" asked Ken.

"It is _effective_ immediately." responded Nambu, "But it will take approximately three months for Katse to feel its full impact."

"You mean, he'll take three months to die?" asked Ryu.

"Yes." confirmed the Doctor. "It's quite possible he won't even realize that anything is wrong, for awhile, but eventually, the damage to his cellular structure will be so intrusive that he won't be able to ignore it. If this mission is successful, Berg Katse will be dead within fourteen weeks."

"That's still a long time…" Jinpei muttered to himself.

"Long time or not, what matters is the end result." Ken rebuked the young ninja. "If we can eliminate Katse, think how that will damage the Galactor organization!"

"Team, I am ordering you to use this virus to assassinate Berg Katse." Nambu ordered. "Launch the God Phoenix! I pray for your success."

"Roger!" shouted the Science Ninja Team, leaping to their feet with a salute.

88888

As the team left Nambu's office, Jun held back from the others, falling in step with Joe as he departed. Outwardly he showed no obvious sign, but Jun sensed that he wasn't entirely happy to see her waiting for him.

"I… I wanted to talk to you, Joe." she said quietly. "I realize that there isn't much time right now, but…"

"It's okay, Jun." the Condor replied brusquely. "I know what you're going to say."

"Not exactly." Jun said quietly. "I wanted to explain…"

Joe put his hand on her arm, the two of them coming to a halt in the passageway that led to the submerged hangar in which the God Phoenix resided. The others moved forward, unaware of their lagging comrades.

"You don't have to explain." Joe sighed. "I understand. We've talked about your feelings for Ken for a long time now."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts." Joe interrupted her, "All I've ever wanted is your happiness, Jun. And you _are_ happy, aren't you?" The Condor gazed at her intently, and for a moment, Jun wondered if he could read what was in her heart.

"Yes…" whispered Jun, a tear slipping silently down her cheek. "I am…"

"Then, that's all I need to hear." Joe replied, hugging her fiercely. After a moment he pulled back, held her face gently in his hands, and wiped her tear with his thumb.

"Now let's go kill that purple bastard." he said grimly.

"Thank you, Joe." Jun smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a good friend."

Wordlessly, Joe took her hand in his, and the two of them ran to catch up with their teammates.


	17. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Once they were aboard the God Phoenix, Ryu laid in a course for the country of Andorra. The ISO had received intelligence, indicating that Galactor was currently operating out of a base hidden within the Pyrenees Mountains, and it was hoped that the Science Ninja Team would be able to locate Berg Katse there.

Sure enough, as the God Phoenix was flying over France, they received a report of a strange, bull-shaped mecha rampaging through the city of Andorra la Vella.

"Well, I guess since we're so close to Spain, Katse wanted to run with the bulls!" Ryu joked.

"C'mon Ryu, that's just a load of bull…" quipped Jinpei.

"Katse's always been one to take the bull by the horns." added Joe.

"I'm a little scared to think what today's 'Captain-of-the-Week' might be wearing!" grinned Jun.

"Will you guys just stop with the jokes?" snapped Ken. "We're here on a mission, not a sightseeing tour!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ken regretted them. The team often joked about Galactor's strangely-designed mechas. It was a way for them to lighten the mood and relieve the tension of an upcoming battle or mission.

But today, Ken was too stressed to appreciate the intention behind their jocular camaraderie. He, Joe and Jinpei each carried a capsule of the virus developed by the ISO. The Eagle couldn't forget that it was deadly not only to Katse, but to Jun as well. If there were some kind of accident, and one of the capsules broke open inside the God Phoenix…

Ken put the thought from his mind. He couldn't afford to be distracted now. But he couldn't completely eliminate the worry that permeated his mind. The Eagle felt the Condor's eyes boring into him, but refused to acknowledge that his behavior had been out of the ordinary.

As the Science Ninja Team approached the capital, they spotted the bull-mecha departing the city, headed toward the mountains. They tracked it from a distance, not wanting Galactor to notice that the God Phoenix was in the area. However, as the mecha approached the mountains, it mysteriously disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked a stunned Ryu.

"It appears to have been somehow cloaked." Jun mused. "According to my sensor readings, it just disappeared… almost as if someone pulled a switch."

"I agree." Ken replied. "They've used that kind of tactic before. I think we can safely assume that a base is close by. Andorra la Vella isn't really the kind of place that Galactor generally chooses to target…"

"… but it sure makes for good target practice." the Condor finished the Eagle's thought.

"Yes, Joe. That's what I was thinking." Ken nodded. "This is it. Joe and Jinpei: we will leave the God Phoenix to infiltrate the base. Jun and Ryu: you need to monitor our frequencies in case we need any assistance."

Jun nodded quietly, but inside, she was still disappointed that she couldn't accompany the others on their mission. As they were leaving, she turned away, so that she wouldn't have to watch them. Even so, she heard the Condor's voice in her ear.

"Don't worry, Jun. We made a promise to each other. I'll carry it through."

She whirled her head around, but the elevation platform was already rising up to the dome, and she only caught sight of Joe's boots as he prepared to depart the God Phoenix.

She turned to look at the main viewscreen, watching the three ninjas fly off of the ship and creep toward the mountain range.

"I know how you feel, Jun." Ryu said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Jun hadn't even heard the Owl approach behind her, but now she looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Ryu." she replied. "This one is especially hard to stay out of."

"I can understand that." Ryu commented, sitting down in the Swallow's usual chair. "If I were in your position, I'd want to have a more direct role in this mission."

"I guess I seem pretty selfish." Jun said, "You stay on the God Phoenix a lot of the time, and the only reason I'm here now is for my own protection. But…"

"You're not selfish, Jun." Ryu protested, putting his arm around the Swan. "I know how you chased after Katse on our last mission. It's obviously important to you that he goes down… and goes down hard." 

"You're a very sweet, understanding guy, Ryu." Jun smiled. "I need to remind myself of that more often."

"Remind yourself as often as you like, Jun!" Ryu grinned. "Now, I just have one question for you…"

"What's that?" asked Jun.

"Am I going to have to fork out ten bucks to Jinpei? Because I'd really rather use that money to buy some new fishing gear."


	18. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Don't raise any alarms, just get us into the base." Ken muttered, holding his Bird Rang at the goon's throat. He, Joe and Jinpei were standing inside a small Galactor reconnaissance mecha they had encountered not far from the God Phoenix. Fortunately, they had been able to commandeer it before the inept soldiers inside had notified their superiors of the Science Ninja Team's presence. Four dead bodies behind them gave testimony to the deadliness of their silent attack.

As they approached the mountains, Ken saw the goon execute a command. The entire vehicle shimmered for a moment, then appeared to be bathed in a blue light.

"What was that?" growled the Condor.

"I… I… I just activated the cloaking device!" stuttered the terrified goon. "We can't enter the base without it!"

"Thanks for the tip!" grinned Jinpei. He lazily twirled his bolos in the air, chuckling to himself whenever the soldier looked back. "Newbies…" he smirked at Joe.

Sure enough, the shimmering blue light soon began to hum, and suddenly they found themselves entering a large Docking Bay.

"Well that's something new…" observed Ken, amazed by Galactor's constant technological innovation.

Noting the Eagle's distraction, the goon began to reach toward a large red button on the panel in front of him.

Before the soldier could blink, the Rang sliced his throat open from ear to ear.

"I said, 'no alarms'!" muttered Ken, pushing the goon away with a disgusted look.

"They never learn." Joe replied, rolling his eyes.

There did not appear to be much activity in the area, so the three ninjas crept out of the vehicle and into the Docking Bay.

"First, we need to determine if Katse is here." Ken ordered. "See what you can find out, G-2."

"I'm on it." Joe replied, slipping off into the shadows. Ken signaled Jinpei to follow him, and the pair crept off down another corridor.

Coming upon a doorway guarded by four goons, Ken decided to go into action. Flying out from the shadows, he threw his Rang, knocking out three of the soldiers. Jinpei's bolos silenced the fourth. Cautiously opening the door, Ken looked inside.

"Jackpot." he whispered. Jinpei peered in beside him.

Beyond the doorway lay the new mecha. It was definitely in the shape of a bull, although it was on two legs rather than four. Perhaps they had intended it to be a sort of minotaur? No matter, it wouldn't be around much longer.

"G-3, I'll need you to…" Ken's voice trailed off as he remembered that Jun wasn't there. He was so used to having her at his side that he had momentarily forgotten. The Eagle realized that he was missing her. No one blew up a mecha like the Swan.

"Did you want me to contact her?" asked Jinpei, raising his bracelet.

"Yes…" confirmed Ken. "Give her the co-ordinates of the mecha, and once our primary mission is complete, she can send a Super Bird Missile this way."

The Swallow nodded and activated his communicator, relaying the Eagle's instructions back to his sister.

Meanwhile, Ken scanned the area. There was no sign of Katse, but he could easily be somewhere within this base. As if in response to this thought, Ken's communicator beeped softly.

"G-1 here." he answered.

"G-1, I've analyzed the area around the co-ordinates given to me by G-4." came Jun's voice. "There are some strange readings coming from your location."

"Go on." Ken urged.

"There appears to be a lot of activity in the electro-magnetic spectrum, centered around our transmutation frequencies." Jun continued. "It seems that Galactor has developed some kind of locator technology that scans for our frequencies."

"They know we're here?" Ken asked, concerned.

"I would guess so." Jun confirmed. "You need to be careful, G-1. This could be some kind of trap."

"A trap triggered to our transmutation frequencies…" muttered Ken. He thought about their previous mission… the metallic liquid that had ignored the Galactor soldiers, but had come right toward the members of the Science Ninja Team.

"Why didn't I see this before?" he berated himself. "Thanks, G-3, that's good to know."

"Anytime." she replied, before ending the communication.

"Let's get out of here." Ken ordered Jinpei, who nodded and followed his Commander.

Exiting the mecha hangar, the pair found themselves in another hallway. They had to move quickly to avoid a number of Galactor patrols. The last one appeared to be somewhat agitated.

"They are supposed to be in this area!" called a sergeant to his men, as they ran by the ninjas' hiding place. "Lord Katse demands that we find them!"

So Katse _was_ here! The Eagle grinned to himself. All they had to do was locate the Galactor leader, and the tide of this war would turn. Unfortunately, it also sounded like Jun was right, and they were being tracked. They would have to be more careful.

Keeping to the shadows, Ken and Jinpei made their way down the corridor, ducking Galactor troops at every turn. Finally they saw it… a large pair of double doors emblazoned with a giant Galactor Devil logo. Ken shook his head. Galactor was getting too predictable with their interior design.

When the coast was clear, the Eagle and the Swallow slipped beyond the doors. What they saw made them gasp.

The room was circular in shape, and at least five stories high. At the top of the room, a large catwalk encircled the chamber, with three doorways leading away.

But what caused their concern was a figure slumped on the floor, in the center of the room. He appeared to be unconscious, and ill-treated.

It was the body of Doctor Nambu.

"Hakaske!" cried Jinpei, running directly to the Doctor.

"No, G-4, stop!" cried Ken, "It could be a…"

Too late, Jinpei halted his progress, turning to look at Ken. A flash of light appeared from the ceiling, encasing the Swallow in some kind of sustained electrical charge.

"No!" Ken yelled, ducking and rolling as another charge flashed toward his body. The Eagle dodged and turned, but after a minute, the charge captured him as well. It seemed to have an unerring ability to follow his every move.

Too late, they had discovered that Jun was correct. Galactor was able to track their movements. Not just with their sensors, but apparently with their weapons as well.

Doctor Nambu stood, raising his hand to his impeccable jacket. He pulled at it, and in a swirl of color, was transformed into Berg Katse.

"You fools!" Katse smirked. "The great Gatchaman fell right into my trap! How easily you have been captured! Now that I can track your movements precisely, there is no challenge any longer. Once I have you all, you will be eliminated."

"You'll never get away with this, Katse!" cried Jinpei.

"Ah, but my little Swallow, I already have." Katse laughed maniacally, "There is no way you can escape my electrical prison."

Unfortunately, the Galactor leader appeared to be correct. Ken struggled, but could only move his body an inch or so. Not even enough to unsheathe his Bird Rang. The electrical current intensified, and Ken gritted his teeth at the pain as Jinpei yelled in agony.

It was all up to Joe, now.


	19. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The Condor kept to the shadows, stealthily making his way down the passageways of the Galactor base. As he rounded a corner, he felt a familiar vibration on his left wrist.

Slipping into a secluded corner, he raised his bracelet to his mouth.

"G-2 here." he whispered.

"G-2, this is G-3." came Jun's voice. "I wanted to let you know that I've discovered something troubling. Galactor appears to be tracking us by our transmutation frequencies. It's pretty likely they know _exactly_ where you are, G-2. You should keep an eye out, and proceed with caution."

"I understand." Joe replied. "Thanks, G-3." The Condor ended the transmission, smiling slightly. How like Jun to be helping out the team, even when she was forced to remain behind.

However, her information was of great concern. If Galactor could track Joe's movements, then they might be leading him into a trap. Joe had to be sure to keep his eye on his objective: ensuring that Katse inhaled that virus.

The Condor continued his previous course, keeping an close watch for any sign of ambush. It wasn't long before it came.

Joe came up to a junction, and heard voices around the corner.

"He should be right here! Quiet! We don't want to let him know we're on to him!"

"Too late." smirked Joe as he leapt around the corner, following a hail of feather shurikens. It appeared that two dozen goons had been sent to greet him, although half their number now lay, unmoving, at the Condor's feet.

Joe's leg shot out in a deadly side kick, knocking one of the goons in front, into his comrades behind. The other soldiers gaped, too stunned to understand what was happening. They suffered a succession of quick blows to their heads from the Condor's steel fists.

One goon in the back of the group appeared to have a modicum of intelligence. He held a communication device in his hand, and was speaking into it.

"We need backup!" he cried, "We're at co-ordinates…"

The hapless goon never finished his sentence, as the crescent blade of the Condor's cablegun knocked the device out of his hands, just as a feather shuriken pierced his throat. The soldier's last communication was a gurgling sigh.

Unfortunately, it appeared that enough of the message had gotten through. Just as Joe was preparing to depart, another four squadrons of Galactor soldiers came running from the other direction.

The Condor's movements became a blur. He leapt into the center of the fray, whirling, kicking, punching and dodging with enviable grace and skill. Within moments, the goons were all breathing their last.

Joe stood, breathing heavily, surrounded by blood-spattered, green uniformed bodies, when he saw a flash of purple at the end of the corridor. Could it be?

Katse!

Re-energized, the Condor took off after his prey. He raced down the passageway, gaining slowly on the flowing purple cape in front of him. No matter what twists and turns his prey took, Joe was right behind, never ceasing in his relentless pursuit of the Galactor leader.

Joe needed to be close to Katse, in order to use the virus capsule. At last, he felt that he was within range, just as the purple-caped figure dashed into a large room. Focused on his objective, the Condor did not pay attention to his surroundings, but used all of his focus to throw the capsule at his target.

The capsule landed squarely in the middle of the purple cape, and a thick cloud of white vapor instantly enveloped the figure.

The cloud dissipated, just as Dr. Nambu had said it would, and a face emerged from within.

But it was not Katse.

The face of a Galactor goon stood laughing at the Condor, a purple cape puddled on the floor at his feet. From the top of the room, Joe heard a familiar laugh.

"Your poison gas didn't work, fool!" Katse cackled. "You were so easily deceived by my decoy, and now, you have fallen into my trap!"

Quickly, Joe scanned the circular room, disgusted that he had wasted his one chance to infect Katse, and had been taken unawares at the same time.

Ken and Jinpei stood before him, both completely encased in some kind of… electrical charge? It looked as if they were being continuously struck by a lightning bolt, and judging by the looks on their faces, it appeared to be a painful experience.

Ken watched helplessly as Joe realized what was about to happen to him. A flash of light struck out at the Condor, but he threw himself aside, landing heavily on his left forearm, crushing his bracelet beneath his weight. Joe rolled out of the way, but the unstoppable charge followed unerringly.

Joe leapt into the air, shooting his gun and hooking the cable around one of the catwalk railings. But as he swung around, the charge caught up with him, and the Condor was enveloped by what looked like a white lightning bolt, emanating from the chamber's ceiling.

Ken smothered a cry of frustration as he saw their last hope captured so easily by Galactor's latest weapon. There was no way they could accomplish their objective now.

Or was there?

As he stared at the frozen Condor, Ken noticed a small light flashing on Joe's left wrist.

Birdscramble.

88888

"This locator that Galactor has developed seems to be quite simple, actually." Jun mused.

"Are you still working on that thing?" Ryu grinned. "Geez, Jun, and here I thought I'd have some company for a change."

"I'm just wondering if I can work out a way to disable it." Jun replied. "I don't like the idea of the others having their every move tracked by Galactor."

"I know." Ryu said, "I was just joshing with you, Jun. Frankly, I'm amazed that you even found it."

"It's kind of _my_ fault that it even exists." Jun admitted. "When Galactor found my shoe, they were able to use it to figure out our transmutation frequencies."

"It wasn't _your_ fault that your shoe got lost." Ryu pointed out.

"Still, I feel responsible." Jun sighed. "The least I can do is try to figure out a way to disable the locator."

"How are you going to disable it?" asked Ryu, "You can't go inside of their base."

"I was thinking that I could access it by hacking into their systems." Jun explained, "But so far, I've had no luck doing that."

"Blocked at every turn, huh?" Ryu said, leaning back in his chair. "Well, if anyone can figure it out…" The Owl never got a chance to finish his sentence, as the Swan interrupted him, an excited look on her face.

"Blocked!" she cried, "Ryu, that's it! You're a genius!"

"A genius?" blushed Ryu. "If you say so, Juni…"

But the Swan wasn't listening. She removed her bracelet, surrounded by the white light of de-transmutation.

"I can't get into Galactor's systems to _disable_ the locator," she muttered, placing her bracelet in the computer console in front of her, "but maybe I can _block_ it! If I can just re-program my communicator…"

The Owl watched the Swan, awed by her ingenuity. She looked kind of cute, her tongue sticking out slightly between her lips, as she worked at her console. Hmmm… if she and Ken _hadn't_ been kissing, maybe he could keep his $10 _and_ ask the Swan…

"I've got it!" Jun jumped up, excited. She put her bracelet back on and swung her left arm around her face.

"Bird Go!" White light flashed again, and Jun returned to her uniform.

"Now, to test it…" she murmured, executing a few commands from her console. "Yes! It works!" Jun turned to the Owl, her eyes flashing with excitement, "Ryu, I've managed to block the locator! My signal won't register in Galactor's technology any more!"

"Jun…" whispered Ryu, amazed, "You're incredible…"

"Well, I try." she grinned. "Now let me have your bracelet…"

Within another couple of minutes, Ryu wore his adjusted bracelet on his wrist again.

"I should contact the others. Maybe they'll be able to do this themselves…" Jun said.

"It's worth a try." shrugged Ryu, looking back at the viewscreen as the Swan began working. Things were certainly a lot busier with Jun here too. But perhaps he could squeeze in a quick nap.

"There's a problem…" Jun interrupted his plans. "I can't reach Ken or Jinpei. They're not responding. Let me try Joe."

But just as she was about to initiate the communication, both the Owl's and the Swan's bracelets lit up with a flashing signal.

"Birdscramble!" shouted Ryu, jumping up.

"It's from Joe!" Jun confirmed. "They're in trouble."

"If Joe's sending a Birdscramble, it must be pretty serious." agreed Ryu. "We've got to do something."

Jun was already tracking the location of the signal.

"It's in that mountain just ahead!" she reported, squinting into the image of the bright sun on the viewscreen. "The Galactor base must be inside of it!"

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Ryu.

"We're going in." Jun replied.

"What?" objected the Owl, "You can't do that! If you're exposed to that virus, you'll die!"

"But if we don't go in, Ken, Joe and Jinpei might all die." Jun countered. "I'd say that's worth the risk."

"No." Ryu folded his arms defiantly. "Hakase said that you had to stay onboard the God Phoenix. We shouldn't disobey orders."

"But he couldn't have anticipated this kind of situation." reasoned Jun. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"No, Jun." Ryu protested. "You can't risk it."

"It's _my_ life to risk, Ryu." Jun pointed out.

The Owl didn't look impressed.

"I don't like doing this," Jun sighed, "but I'm going to have to pull rank on you, Ryu. I'm the commanding officer here."

"I _knew_ this number stuff would get me into trouble someday." Ryu grumbled.


	20. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Where are the other two members of your team, Gatchaman?" Katse shouted at the Eagle. "They should have been detected by now! The fat one, I can understand you leaving behind, but that Swan…" Katse was more frightened than he let on. He remembered the blazing anger in her eyes, the last time he had encountered the Science Ninja Team. An undetectable Swan was the stuff of his nightmares.

"We aren't going to tell you anything, Katse!" yelled Jinpei, in a desperate show of bravado.

"You'll tell me whatever I want to know!" screamed Katse, adjusting the controls of the electrical prison. All three ninjas cried out in pain, as he increased the intensity of the charge.

Ken didn't know what they were going to do. There didn't appear to be any way to escape from these electrical beams, and despite his efforts, he found himself completely unable to move.

The Condor was having similar thoughts. He had noticed the Birdscramble he was emitting. It must have been accidentally triggered when his bracelet had slammed into the ground. But what good was that if Jun couldn't…

A loud crashing sound interrupted his thought. Berg Katse looked up in horror as the pointed red nose of the God Phoenix tore through the walls of his base as if they were tissue paper.

The dome at the top of the ship opened, and out leapt the Swan. Quickly assessing the situation, she shot her yo-yo at the device on the ceiling that was emitting the electrical charges.

"Send out another charge!" screamed Katse at his goons. "Can't you do _anything_ right?"

"We _are_, Sire!" they protested, "But it doesn't seem to be working! The charge can't locate her!"

"What do you mean, _can't_ locate her?" Katse sputtered, just as the emitter exploded in a shower of sparks.

The moment the electrical field dissipated, Joe pulled on his cablegun, to resume his original ascent to the catwalk. Ken and Jinpei jumped up, grabbing onto his wings to hitch a ride.

Jinpei reached inside of his belt pouch with his spare hand, pulling out his virus capsule. He reached up to and handed it to Joe.

"I think this is better off in your hands." the Swallow explained.

"Thanks Kid." grinned Joe, pocketing the capsule.

The elevation platform on the God Phoenix reached the glass dome, and the Owl emerged. He looked up just in time to see the Swan retract her yo-yo, as she flew down to the catwalk. Ryu leapt up to follow her, barely managing to catch the corner of the railing. He then hauled himself ungracefully over the edge, landing on the catwalk with a hard thump.

Katse's position was on the opposite side of the room, and the Swan began to sprint toward her enemy. She was followed by the ungainly Owl, huffing and puffing in her wake.

Ken, Joe and Jinpei reached the catwalk, somersaulting backwards over the railing to land directly in front of Berg Katse. The Galactor leader turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Where are those reinforcements?" he screamed at the walls.

At their leader's command, dozens of green-suited guards began to pour out of an entrance to the catwalk. They ran two abreast, which was all of the room they were provided by the narrow passageway, heading in both directions around the circular room.

"The Great Swallow can take care of these goons!" Jinpei bragged, turning behind him to meet their attackers. His arms and legs flew, dealing death to the minions of Galactor.

On the other side of the room, the Owl realized that the greater danger lay to the rear. He turned, holding out his arms in front of him as he bull-rushed the oncoming soldiers, forcing them backward, and over the railing. Their screams ended abruptly as they hit the floor, five stories below.

The Eagle quickly assessed the situation. There were two exit doors available to Katse. He and Joe were standing close to one, while Katse was racing for the other. Ken's first inclination was to run after the Galactor leader, so that he could get close enough to deploy the virus.

But it was clear that Berg Katse was on a collision course with the Swan. Ken didn't want to activate the capsule anywhere near Jun. He glanced at Joe, and saw the same dilemma etched on the Condor's grim visage. Their momentary indecision paralyzed the two ninjas.

Berg Katse cursed his inept goons. How could they have failed to trap the Swan? _The Swan!_ Hadn't he given them _explicit_ instructions that _she_ was to be captured, at all costs? But as these frustrating thoughts went through his mind, he looked up to see the white and pink vision of his nightmares racing directly toward him. The venom in her gaze was nearly enough to make him lose control of his bodily functions. So he did the only thing he could do: he chose the lesser foe.

Turning rapidly, Berg Katse began running back toward Gatchaman. Damn! He had forgotten the Condor was there as well. Quickly assessing his limited options, Katse noticed the passageway slightly in front of the two ninjas. If he were fast enough, he could duck down that way, ahead of the Eagle. But just in case, he pressed a transmitter device on his uniform, calling for backup.

Ken could hardly believe that Katse was coming back toward him, but decided to make the most of this unexpected situation. The Eagle and the Condor readied themselves into a fighting position, both noting that the Swan had ceased her pursuit, and was watching them from a reasonable distance, next to the last remaining exit.

Simultaneously, Ken and Joe threw their capsules through the doorway, just as Berg Katse raced past them and into the corridor. They could hear him coughing and hacking inside the white vapor cloud. The Eagle spared a grin for the Condor.

"Mission accomplished." Ken smirked, "But that doesn't mean that Katse's done with us, today." The Eagle took off down the corridor, after the fleeing Galactor leader.

Joe was about to follow him, when he saw the doorway next to Jun open, revealing a troupe of Devilstars. Noting that the Swallow and the Owl were still occupied, the Condor ran to aid the Swan.

Jun was taken aback when a dozen Devilstars appeared in front of her, but that did not dull her instinctive reaction. Just as they tossed a scattering of rose bombs her way, she leapt into the air, arcing gracefully over their heads as she threw her yo-yo into the center of their group.

Even as the Swan landed, her yo-yo's explosive burst caused chaos in the midst of the Devilstars. Retracting her weapon, she launched her foot into the air in a skipping roundhouse kick, aimed at the head of her closest target.

Jun twisted her body in mid-air, bringing her other leg up in a side kick, to make contact with yet another assailant. She ducked underneath a boot aimed at her helmet, moving her arms in a sweeping motion, knocking two more Devilstars to the ground.

Even as she rolled back to a standing position, the Swan saw the Condor join the fray, his presence preceded by a spray of feather shurikens. The two ninjas fought side by side, back to back, each confident in the other's ability to deal with their foes.

As her hands and feet made contact with her opponents, Jun noticed a Devilstar who looked familiar. In the heat of battle it took her a second to realize that it was Ayame.

"G-2!" she hissed, hoping Joe could hear, "The blonde, in the center!"

"That's her?" grunted Joe, as he caught a rose bomb and sent it flying back to its owner, before it exploded.

"She's all yours." Jun grinned viciously. Pushing forward in a flurry of movement, the Swan shot out her yo-yo for an explosive strike, meticulously forcing the other Devilstars away from Ayame; encouraging a direct confrontation between their leader and the Condor.

Within moments, the Swan was surveying the scene with satisfaction. The area was littered with enemy dead, and it was this arena in which the Condor would meet the target of his vengeance.

Just as Jun was about to pull back, she heard a soft murmur from one of the fallen Devilstars. Looking down, she saw that the fighter at her feet was bleeding profusely from a large hole in her stomach. The Swan's yo-yo strike had found its mark in this woman, and she was not likely to live much longer. Her head fell to the side, and her Devilstar mask slipped off.

"Haruka…" whispered Jun, sinking to the ground beside her fallen opponent. The Devilstar turned slightly, her glazed eyes having difficulty focusing on her victorious adversary. But after a moment, the light of recognition shone in her gaze.

"Jun…" she croaked, her face a mask of pain and disbelief, "You…. you're… _Swan_ Jun…" a weak laugh came from the dying woman's throat, but was quickly replaced by a gurgling sound, as blood frothed at her lips.

"Yes…" confirmed Jun. "I'm so sorry, Haruka…"

"No…" Haruka protested, "You… had… duty…"

The Swan nodded solemnly, grasping Haruka's hand. The Devilstar's head fell to the floor, but Jun could still hear her labored breathing. Unexpectedly, she spoke again.

"Ayame… and… Condor…"

Jun looked up, to see Joe and Ayame circling each other warily. Occasionally one of them would strike out at the other, but for the most part, they appeared to be carefully evaluating each other's strengths and weaknesses.

"Yes." Jun whispered. "They have… issues… to resolve." At Haruka's questioning look, the Swan spoke again. "He is an Asakura."

"Asakura… and Katse… children of Galactor…" Haurka's voice rattled in her chest. "Allied with… Gatchaman… no wonder…"

With surprising strength, the dying Devilstar looked Jun straight in the eye.

"Galactor…. cannot… defeat… you…"

With a final gasp, Haurka's body went limp, and her lifeless eyes rolled back into her head. A tear slipped down the Swan's cheek, and landed in the gaping hole her weapon had made in the Devilstar's chest.

Rising gracefully, Jun stood to watch to Condor exact his revenge against Galactor.

Joe carefully picked his way over the fallen bodies of his opponent's attack force, never taking his eyes from the cold-blooded Devilstar in front of him, as they circled each other. He noted her efficient, lethal movements, while contemplating the method of execution that would cause her the most suffering.

The Devilstar threw a rose bomb his way, with lightning precision. But the Condor was faster. His arm shot out, deflecting the projectile, sending it spinning off of the catwalk and down to the ground below.

"You cannot defeat _me_ Condor." Ayame hissed, "You have no idea whom you're dealing with."

"I know _exactly_ whom I'm dealing with." Joe smirked. "This is your _final_ battle, _Ayame_."

A brief glimmer of confusion flickered in the eyes of his opponent, as the Devilstar heard her enemy speak her name. The Condor took advantage of the momentary drop in her guard, lunging forward to deliver a roundhouse kick to his adversary's stomach. Ayame fell to her knees, gasping from the impact.

"Shouldn't I have the _pleasure_ of knowing _your_ name?" she spat, struggling to return to her feet, her mask falling to the floor.

"Of course." Joe replied grimly. "I am Giorgio Asakura."

He was fueled by the look of recognition and terror that crossed Ayame's face in the split second before his hand flashed down to her neck, crushing her windpipe. Clutching at her throat with rapidly ebbing strength, the Devilstar stumbled backward, into the railing.

"Death to Galactor." growled Joe, as he shot his cablegun at his opponent's head, causing her to lose her balance and tumble over the railing. Ayame was dead, even before she landed with a sickening thump on the floor, five stories below.

The Condor stood tall and unmoving, among the fallen bodies of his enemies: the bringer of justice… and death.

A gentle touch on his shoulder startled him slightly. Joe turned to see the face of the Swan beside him.

"We did it." he whispered softly, touching his gloved fingertips to her cheek. "Thank you… my Swan."

Jun slipped her arms around Joe's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, as he buried his face in her shoulder. They stood, clinging to each other amongst the broken and battered wreckage of Galactor.

They had achieved their revenge… together.


	21. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The Swallow and the Owl approached their teammates cautiously, trying to figure out what had just happened. The pile of motionless green uniforms on the catwalk and the floor below gave testimony to their grisly efficiency.

"Uh… guys?" Ryu asked, hesitantly. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's just fine." Joe replied, pulling away from Jun. "We accomplished our objectives."

"_All_ of them." Jun smiled.

"Where's Aniki?" asked Jinpei.

"Right here." came Ken's voice. The Eagle was running back into the room as he spoke. "Katse managed to slip through my fingers, but I saw him setting the self-destruct. We've got to go… now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The Science Ninja Team leapt off of the catwalk and onto the God Phoenix. Ryu was departing the base within seconds.

It was none too soon. Even as they pulled away, the base exploded in a spectacular display of pyrotechnics. They could see the shape of the bull-mecha emerging from the wreckage, and mounting a pursuit.

"I forgot about that damn thing." Ken muttered in a tired voice. "Joe, send it a Super Bird Missile."

"With pleasure." the Condor grinned. He targeted the mecha, and depressed the firing mechanism. The bull's destruction was simply the icing on the cake, to a successful mission.

There was only one problem.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jun?" Ken whirled to face the Swan. Now that the team was safe, and on the way back to base, the Eagle allowed himself the luxury of giving in to his emotions.

"I was thinking that you guys needed help!" Jun retorted. "Silly me, for assuming that a Birdscramble indicated that you required assistance!"

"And what about _you_?" Ken continued, turning to Ryu. "Why did you let her do that?"

"_Let_ her?" Ryu exclaimed, "I told her no, Ken! But she pulled rank on me!"

"So why didn't you contact Dr. Nambu?" seethed Ken.

"Oh… uh… I didn't think of that…" Ryu admitted, his face turning red.

"You were supposed to stay onboard the God Phoenix, Jun!" Ken argued, facing his third again. "You could have died!"

"I thought it was a fair trade: my life, if I could save you three." Jun replied. "Besides, I knew that I had to stay away from you! I wasn't anywhere nearby when you deployed the virus!"

"Ken is right." Joe added grimly. Everyone whirled to face the Condor. Was Joe _actually_ agreeing with Ken?

"You shouldn't have risked your life like that." Joe stated. Jinpei nodded emphatically.

"What?" Jun was furious, now. "So in other words, you _didn't_ need me? You guys had everything well in hand, didn't you?"

Ken was about to blast Jun again, but he realized that she had a point. If Jun hadn't destroyed the emitter, they might still be trapped inside of those electrical charges. And it had been the Swan who had sent Katse running right into Ken and Joe's viral vapor cloud.

"I just…" Ken sat down heavily, his head in his hands. "I don't know what I would do… without you…" he admitted. "When you were gone before, this team fell apart. Taking an unnecessary risk like that…"

"In my judgment, it _was_ necessary." Jun insisted. "I couldn't let you guys down."

"That's an admirable sentiment, Jun, but…" Joe didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I lay my life on the line with _every_ mission." Jun interrupted him. "I would be willing to sacrifice myself for _any_ of you. And I know that you would all do the same for me." Looking around the bridge, Jun saw reluctant nods of agreement.

"You were in trouble. You needed help. To me, that was the most important consideration." she finished.

Ken pulled off his helmet, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I…. I just don't know what I'd do without you, Jun." he whispered again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jun insisted. "Besides, you're a fine one to talk. Why did you go running after Katse, when he had already been infected? You could easily have been trapped again!"

"She's got you there, Ken." Joe drawled. "Running after Katse wasn't the brightest thing to do."

"I thought I had a chance of capturing him." Ken retorted. "The information he could provide to us would be invaluable…"

"Stuff it, Ken." Joe replied. "You just wanted to beat the crap out of that purple bastard. Admit it."

The Eagle looked up at the Condor, his blue eyes blazing brightly.

"I admit it." he said angrily. "After what he's done… after what he's put Jun through… the idea of him living even another three months…"

Jun knelt down, so that she was at eye level with the Eagle, and placed her hands into his.

"Thank you, Ken." she said. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"I'd do anything for you, Jun." Ken said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ken." Jun smiled.

The setting sun was displayed on the main viewscreen, and its brilliant colors lit up Jun's face.

Gently, Ken pulled off the Swan's helmet, then brought his mouth to hers for a tender kiss.

The other three members of the Science Ninja Team stood gaping at the pair for a moment. Jinpei was the first to react.

The Swallow walked over to the Owl, and held his hand out flat, palm up.

"Ahem." Jinpei cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah." muttered Ryu. "I don't have it on me, okay?"


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Pass me the socket wrench." Ken instructed, holding out a greasy hand.

"Sure thing, Boss." Jun smiled, placing it into his palm.

"Boss, huh?" Ken grinned, looking up at her. "I like the sound of that."

"Well, don't get too used to it." Jun poked him in the shoulder. "This is only temporary."

"Actually," Ken sighed, leaning back on the nose of his Cessna, "I'm kind of glad not to be in command anymore. It's taking some getting used to, but I think I like it."

Jun was sitting on the plane's wing, but she lifted her calf, throwing it over Ken's shoulder and pulling him closer, so that he was leaning backward between her legs. Gently, she bent his head back, leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"I know what you mean." she replied, sitting up again. "I still wake up every morning, half-expecting Hakase to be calling us on our bracelets. And at night, when I open the Snack, I still keep expecting Joe to come in…" Her voice trailed off uneasily.

"I just can't believe he's gone." she said quietly.

The virus had been expected to kill Berg Katse within fourteen weeks, but only twelve weeks later, he had already been gone for eighteen days. In the end, the ISO's carefully developed germ warfare had been unnecessary, as Katse had thrown himself into the flaming pit left by the departing Leader X.

And Joe… they had left him nearly dead, on the grass outside of Cross Karakorum, hoping against hope that when… if… they returned, that he would still be holding on. But after emerging into the fiery sunset from the remnants of Galactor headquarters, they found that the Condor had disappeared.

The world was at peace, but there had been a high price.

Ken turned and pulled his body up onto the plane, so that he was sitting on the wing, next to Jun. Wordlessly, he put his arm around her, drawing her close. He was comforted by her warmth, and the pleasant scent of jasmine that wafted from her skin. Her hair still had a faint green tinge, in the right light, and Ken was reminded of the momentous changes that had taken place in his life, over the past few months. None had been more significant than his newfound closeness with Jun.

And now, it appeared that they were free to pursue a normal relationship… at least, for a time. Ken knew that someday, Galactor, or an organization like it, would return to hold the Earth hostage for its resources. And on that day, the Eagle would be ready.

But in the meantime, it was a pleasant summer afternoon, and he was holding the woman he loved in his arms. Slowly, Ken turned Jun to face him, and kissed her lingeringly.

She kissed him back, smiling softly as she did so, a few strands of her hair floating about her face in the light breeze.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked coquettishly.

"You read my mind." he grinned, kissing her again. He leaned her gently back against the body of his plane, his hands roaming her curves.

Jun sighed, wrapping her arms around him, losing herself in the passion that never got old between them.

After they had finished expressing their love, Ken held his Swan in his arms, watching the sunset next to the comfort of her body.

The sunset no longer reminded him of the end of his life. Now, he knew it was only the beginning.


End file.
